The Magic of True Love
by fencingnae
Summary: Horrible monsters flood the land of Equestria, enslaving everypony. But the Mane Six have been assigned on a friendship quest on the opposite ends of Equestria that they believe has something to do with their current problems. Percy wakes up in a whole new world with a whole new body, and soon discovers that this world will disappear unless he can help.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth tried to struggle against the claws gripping her, but they only dug deeper causing her to cry out in pain. She tried to think. They were underground somewhere. The labyrinth maybe. Her right wrist was throbbing from where the empusa snapped it to wrest her weapon away. Speaking of which, she was now defenseless. One thing she did know was that they wanted her alive, and beat her only until she was complacent. She only hoped that Percy got away.

She heard voices up ahead and wondered who she was about to meet. The room she entered looked to be carved out of rock like a cave. There was a red glow coming from somewhere ahead, but she couldn't make out where it came from. There were some lit torches on the wall. But what really caught her eye was none other than Thorne the manticore. With him was Echidna with her Chimara. Annabeth struggled to get away from them, but she was just too weak.

"Well done," Thorne smiled as he approached her. Then he looked at the two empusa. "Where's the other one?"

"He was still fighting when we finally subdued this one."

"What do you want with us?" Annabeth said somewhere between a demand and a whimper.

"I want to destroy everything the god's love."

"Then why keep me alive?"

"Means to an end." Thorne turned toward the red glow and put his hands behind his back as he waited patiently. It wasn't much longer before Annabeth heard someone else coming down the tunnel. She prayed to Athena that he got away, but all hope disappeared when an empousi that Annabeth recognized as Kelly, two dracnea and a tellakine dragged Percy in.

"Percy." Annabeth choked out as she struggled again, but the claws dug in. Tears began streaming down her face at the sight of him.

"Is this all that is left of my command?" Thorne scowled. "Where is the rest?"

"Where do you think they are?" Kelly shot back. "He is stronger than when we last met. Do you have to have him alive." She caressed his bloody face before resting her clawed hand on his throat.

"Get away from him." Annabeth shouted.

Kelly turned her attention to Annabeth. "Well, if it isn't his back stabbing girlfriend. I owe you as well."

"Stay your hand." Thorne interrupted her. "If we are to strike at the gods, we cannot do it directly. We must hit them where it hurts.

Percy groaned as he started to come to. Kelly reacted quickly hitting him over the head. "I'd say that's hitting them where it hurts." she scoffed.

"What our lord has in mind is much more thoroughal." Thorne insisted.

"Then let's get on with it, before I change my mind." Kelly stepped back and folded her arms expectantly.

Thorne turned back toward the red glow and pulled out a tattered parchment. He read from it mumbling under his breath until he seemed to find what he was looking for and spoke in a loud voice. "Salt of the sea," He motioned for Percy to be brought over. Annabeth whimpered as his limp body was drug over to Thorne who had them lay him on an alter of sort. "And his heart's desire," he motioned for Annabeth, who tried to struggle but was so weak it hardly made a difference. They lay her next to Percy on the alter. She immediately reached for him, but her arms hurt more than she realized and she had to settle with grabbing his hand. "See blood spilt through murk and mire."

"Do they have enough blood spilt?" Kelly asked. "I could help."

"They're fine." an irritated Thorne replied. "He continued reading, "soaked into each other's fire." Annabeth watched as her blood from her arms was now mingling with Percy's blood. The grooves in the alter seemed to be collecting it and emptied into what Annabeth could now see was a deep chasm where red fire or lava crept. Panic started to take hold of her as memories of Tartarus came back to her. She barely heard Thorne's last chant, "see heart's portal open higher."

Annabeth's weak grip on Percy was ripped from her grasp as she felt a force literally hurl her. He ears popped and she was somewhat conscious of falling through a bright blue sky. She was trying to get her bearings when she saw the earth hurtling towards her. She screamed as she positioned herself to try and survive the fall. When she hit, her world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Sparkle was enjoying a much needed day off with her friends. Applejack and Pinky Pie had laid out a nice spread of cupcakes, apple pie, apple fritters and several other goodies for them to enjoy. Flutter Shy seemed content to nibble on some salad and sip her tea as she listened to Rarity talk about her latest dress design. Rainbow Dash looked bored and kept interrupting with jokes she had heard from the Wonderbolts. Twilight was just enjoying the company when there was a loud bang that seemed to make everything shudder around them.

"Look at that!" Rainbow Dash called out.

Twilight looked up in time to see two streaks in the sky going in opposite directions.

"Ooh, looks like the pegasi are having fun." Pinky Pie hopped up and down in excitement.

"Any pegasus going that fast wouldn't end up pretty." Rainbow Dash looked solemn, so Twilight took her words seriously.

"How curious." Rarity exclaimed.

Just then everyone's attention was brought to their cutiemarks which had begun to glow.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Twilight remarked.

"You don't suppose that this has anything to do with those streaks, now would you?" Applejack asked as she began gathering up all the food.

"Guess we'll find out." Twilight helped them clean up. They hurried to the castle in Ponyville and watched in awe as their cutie marks hovered over two cities on each end of Equestria.

"Looks like Apple Jack, Flutter Shy and I are going to Starlight's old town. While Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinky Pie are going to the Crystal Empire." Twilight observed as she sat in her seat.

"Oh, I do love visiting the Crystal Empire." Rarity looked thrilled.

"Interesting." Twilight studied the map. "I think your observation was correct, Apple Jack. These line up with the streaks in the sky.

"What do you think they are?" Apple Jack wondered.

"Not sure. Only one way to find out."

Just then the doors burst open and Spike, Twilight's purple dragon, ran in. "Twi . . ." then he belched a great green flame where a scroll appeared. Twilight instantly used her magic to snatch it out of the air and began reading it out loud.

"Twilight, Canterlot is under attack with creatures I have not seen in some time. I am writing this as I am about to be overtaken. Bring help as soon as possible. Signed, Princess Celestia."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go." Rainbow Dash flew up ready to take off.

"Wait." Twilight called out. "What about the map?"

"What about it? We can solve friendship problems later. We're under attack." Rainbow Dash argued.

"Twilights got the right idea, Rainbow." Apple Jack reasoned. "The streaks, the map calling us, and Princess Celestia's letter: they can't all be coincidences."

"I agree with Apple Jack." Twilight studied the map. "Whatever is attacking Canterlot is linked to the streaks in the sky, which is where the map leads to. We need to solve this mystery girls. We'll notify everyone along the way to prepare for war and to go to Canterlot's aid. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Everyone chanted back with a late and reluctant affirmation from Rainbow Dash.

"Then we don't have a moment to loose. Everyone get packing." Twilight ordered.

The reaction was instant as everyone ran out to get ready, leaving just Twilight and Spike.

"Going on a mission? Can I come?" Spike said hurriedly.

Twilight looked at him and then the map. She normally didn't take him on missions, but for some reason she couldn't say no. "Alright, Spike."

"Yes!" He fist pumped the air.

"I'm not sure what we are going to find, but it would be good to have your company."

"I'll help pack." he said as he ran off.

Twilight looked over the letter again. Fear gripped her heart for her mentor. She hoped she was making the right decision.


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to Starlight Glimmers old town was uneventful, which Twilight hoped would be the case for the entire mission. She just hoped that she would be prepared for what they would find. The town itself lay nestled in the valley and everything looked un-amiss. She was having a feeling of dej-a-vu from their first visit when Starlight Glimmer had stolen their cutie marks. She shook the feeling off. No, Starlight had changed and was her apprentice and friend.

"Princess Twilight!" Double Diamond approached her excitedly.

"We were sent by the map to solve a friendship problem. Does anypony have a problem?" She felt foolish for asking.

"I don't think so." said Double Diamond.

"Did any of ya'll hard that loud boom and see a streak in the sky?" Apple Jack, forward as ever, asked.

This got a reaction as ponys began talking excitedly to one another.

Sugar Belle stepped forward said excitedly, "See it?! You could say that. It crashed into our mountain." She nodded toward the steep terrain behind the houses. There was a noticeable dent with broken rock around it that had hit the mountain.

"Well, I'll be!" Apple Jack said in awe.

"Wow." Spike said.

"What was it?" Twilight asked.

"That's the thing. It wasn't an it, but a she." Double Diamond answered.

"What!" Twilight heard her self chorused with Spike, Flutter Shy, and Apple Jack.

"Yep. Prettiest mare I ever did see, at least once we got her cleaned up and fixed up. Granted she's still hurt. It's a down right miracle that she's alive at all. Don't know how she even got herself in a situation like that." Double Diamond looked puzzled.

"How's that?" Flutter Shy asked.

"Well, she ain't a unicorn, and she ain't a Pegasus. So how she was falling from the sky is a bit of a mystery."

"I see. Can we see her?" Twilight asked.

"Figured you would. She's still unconscious. With a fall like that it's no wonder." He led them into a room and there lay a mare with a golden brown coat and a golden yellow mane almost as curly as Pinkie's. The first thing Twilight noticed was the blank flank.

"Where's her cutie mark?"

"I noticed that too. Adds to the mystery. You think this is why you were sent?"

Twilight looked at her friends who looked back at her. "I do believe so. Apple Jack, you might wan to check out the impact sight. See if you find anything."

"On it." Apple Jack called out as she ran out of the room.

"Flutter Shy. You've taken care of lots of animals, is there anything else we can do to help her. Maybe wake her up?"

"Oh, I don't know about waking her, but I think I can help with healing her." Flutter Shy responded.

"Good. I know some spells that will help as well. Spike, talk to the villagers and make sure I have all the facts on what happened. Hopefully, between the two of us, she'll wake up quickly."

"You're worried about Princess Celestia." Spike said. It wasn't a question. Flutter Shy looked at her shyly.

"Yes. And I am anxious to learn what she," she nodded toward the unconscious mare lying in front of her, "knows."


	4. Chapter 4

"Not much among the rubble, I'm afraid."

Annabeth groaned at the sound of voices.

"I've never seen wounds like hers before." a bossy voice answered. Annabeth scrunched her eyes at the sound.

"I have." a soft voice whispered. "Animals I rescue from Everfree forest have scratches on them, but no, not that big." She founded frightened.

Annabeth opened an eye and stared at an orange horse with a hat, a yellow Pegasus with pink hair, which if Annabeth thought that was absurd was nothing compared tot he purple unicorn with wings. At first, she just stared at them thinking she was dreaming. Funny dream. She almost smiled until her thoughts turned to Percy, as they always did. But instead of the excited electric feeling she usually had when she thought of him, her heart clenched in fear. She could see his bloodied face inches from hers. Was he dead? The thought shook her to her core and her reaction was instant.

"Percy!" His name left her lips before she could stop them. She fought to get up, buther limbs weren't working right.

"Woah, slow down you're lucky just to be alive." the purple unicorn said as she slowly approached her.

"You must rest." Annabeth was startled when the yellow pegasus said it above her.

"Woah Nelly. We're not going to hurt you." the orange horse said.

Of all the dreams Annabeth had ever had, this one had to take the cake. She knew Percy could talk to horses, but never had one come up and talked to her. She decided to ignore them and kept struggling to stand up. When she finally managed some semblance of standing up, she quickly fell down again.

"You're going to hurt yourself again." the purple unicorn stated.

"Oh, please don't do that. Oh that looks very painful. Wouldn't you rather just rest?" the yellow pegasus whimpered.

Annabeth looked down to see if there was anything wrong with her legs and involuntarily screamed at the sight. "No. It's not possible." she noticed a full sized mirror behind the horses. She forced herself up and made her way on four wobbly legs to the mirror. She shook a hand, the reflection shook a hoof back. She shook her head and watched the reflection shake it's mane back. The horse in the mirror had her curly blond hair and grey eyes, but the body was that of a brown horse. Her legs finally gave out as she fell to the floor. "It's a dream. It's a terrible dream." She began to cry.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about. They healed most of the cuts up, real nice." the orange horse stated.

"I'm not sure that's the problem." the purple unicorn told the orange horse.

"Oh, you poor dear, you must have been through something terrible." She could feel the yellow Pegasus lay next to her with a wing gently laid on her back.

Annabeth looked at the yellow pegasus feeling like shock was taking over her system. "You're not real." she said numbly. She forced herself up on all fours and bit herself. Pain shot through her leg and the yellow pegasus looked at her in horror.

"What did you go and do that for?" the orange horse looked appalled.

"I'm afraid you're not dreaming." the purple unicorn stated flatly.

"There is no such things as purple unicorns or Pegasus with pink hair. Let alone an orange horse with a hat. Not to mention, I am not a horse, nor can I talk to horses." She nearly lost it at the declaration. His name slipped from her lips againd, "Percy! I have to get to him." She started walking toward the nearest door.

"You say you're not a horse, then what are you?" The purple unicorn asked, almost as though she already knew the answer.

Several answers flited through her mind: a demigod, a half-blood, a hero, cursed. But she settled on the one she was sure they were asking for. "Human." She started walking again.

"Just as I thought." the purple unicorn stated proudly. "You're from another world."

That stopped Annabethin her tracks. "What?"

But the purple unciorn was on a roll. "We heard a loud boom, that must have been the forced opening of a portal into our world. You must have fallen through, you and somepony else."

"Percy!" Annabeth identified the other entity.

"And you landed here, leaving the portal open and the creature's that attacked Canterlot to come through."

"Creatures?!" Annabeth was on full aleart now. "They said they wanted to destroy something the gods loved. Salt of the sea." She looked at the purple unicorn. "Percy's blood!" They needed us alive to open the portal and destroy something the gods created." She looked at the orange horse, "Posieden created horses," she looked at the yellow Pegasus, "and is the father of pegusi." "They're going to destroy this world!"

"You let them in?" the orange horse glared at her.

"Don't be ridiculous." Annabeth glared back and was pleased to see the horse wilt slightly under her gaze. "Percy and I were captured and beaten unconscious. We were forced to participate."

"Who. Who forced you? Who is attacking Equestria?" the purple unicorn held her gaze.

"I only saw Thorne, the manticore, and Echidna. But I'm sure they're taking orders from someone else."

"What kind of world do you come from?" the yellow pegasus cowered.

Annabeth eyed the three before her, trying to determine what she could say, before she finally settled on, "A land of gods and monsters. If we are going to battle these monsters, we are going to have to find Percy."

"The second streak." the purple unicorn guessed. "My friends were sent to investigate it. If what you say is true, then they will find him. But he is on the other side of Equestria and Canterlot and these monsters lie between us. The best plan would be to meet up in Canterlot, where the attack first happened."

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's get a move on." Annabeth was anxious to find Percy. She hoped that he was alright.

"Hold your horses. Let's get you something to eat first." the orange horse said.

Annabeth was anxious to leave, but she had to admit she was hungry. "Okay," she said reluctantly.

"My name's Apple Jack. This here is Flutter Shy." The orange horse pointed to the yellow pegasus. "And this is Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship."

Annabeth gave her a surprised look. "A unicorn with wings is a princess?"

"Allicorn. I'm an allicorn. Though I wasn't always. I also wasn't always the princess of friendship."

"Huh." was all Annabeth could think to say, as she was led out of the room

"So what's your name?" Twilight wheedled.

"Oh, I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Annabeth Chase." Twilight rolled it around her mouth as though getting a feel for something foreign. "And your friend's name is Percy." she said his name too as though it were something foreign.

"Um, yea."

"Interesting." she said as she sat down at a table.

_Not nearly as interesting as your names._ Annabeth thought as she tried to navigate sitting at the table as sa horse.

Twilight ordered and Annabeth was surprised when an apple treat was served. Everyone showed down without using hoofs to pick up their food so Annabeth followed suit. When in Rome . . .as the saying goes.

"Delicious! They get their apples from our family orchard." Apple Jack exclaimed.

"Apple Jack has an Apple orchard." Annabeth said thoughtfully. Is that why you have the name Apple?"

"All us Apples are named after an apple." Apple Jack stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well it was very good. I was half expecting hay." They stared at her for a moment. "Can we go now?" Annabeth pleaded.


	5. Chapter 5

Rainbow Dash was beyond impatient by the time they arrived at the Crystal Empire. Pinkie was hyper as usual and was literally bouncing off the walls. Rarity was going on about how all the things she would get while at the Crystal Empire. The train ride was too slow in Rainbow Dashes opinion. She would have gotten there twice as fast just flying and kept her sanity. Once they arrived everything looked excruciatingly normal. Their first stop was a the Crystal Palace where Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor greeted them.

"It is always a pleasure to see you." Princess Cadence said.

"Oh, and we absolutely love visiting." Rarity gushed.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. She could obviously tell that the prince and princess were wondering where Twilight was. Ever impatient, she cut through the formalities, "Twilight sends her love, but she's in Starlight Glimmer's old town, checking out what the streak is. Just like we're here to check out what the streak in this direction is, and we're kind of in a hurry since Canterlot is under attack."

The prince and princess looked stunned for a moment. "Canterlot is under attack?" Shining Armor said at the same time as Cadence said, "The streak?"

It took some excruciating explanation from Rarity with the occasional interruption from Pinkie Pie before the whole story was told. Ending with Rainbow Dash asking again, "So did you see the streak? In the sky? Really loud boom?"

Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor looked at each other before coming to a silent agreement. Shining Armor left. Rainbow Dash assumed it would be to rally the forces. While Princess Cadence stood and motioned for them to follow her.

"We did indeed see the streak in the sky. It landed in the mountains to the north of us. Shining Armor personally led his troop to investigate. What they found was not what any of us expected." Here she stopped at a door with two guards in front of it. Rainbow Dashes curiosity was instantly peaked. She opened the door with her magic. It was a stately bedroom that had Rarity drooling over the decor. But what caught Rainbow Dash's eye was the black pegasus with blue streaks in his mane lying on the bed. A crystal pony was carefully wiping a rag over him.

"A pegasus? The map sent us because a Pegasus had a crash?" Rainbow Dash complained.

"This is no normal pegasus." Cadence said. Then she nodded at the crystal pony. "Show them."

They crowded around the pegasus and noticed several cuts along his body and snout. The crystal pony filled the rag with water then gently ran it across the cuts. They watched in amazement as the cuts began to close before their eyes. The pony did this to several wounds until she was out of water and yet not a drop of water could be seen on his coat.

"Know any pegasi that can do that?" Cadence challenged Rainbow Dash.

She had to admit to herself, she didn't.

"Believe it or not, he was in much worse condition when we found him. I would have thought him dead were it not for his ragged breathing. When they went to clean and dress his wounds, imagine their surprise when he began healing ten times as fast with nothing but water. He has magic, though he is not a unicorn."

"He's so handsome." Rarity gazed into his face. When she noticed everyone looking at her she blushed and stammered, "If you go for that troublemaker look."

Now that Rainbow Dash did look, he _was_ very handsome. His muscles were tone, even in his relaxed state. His wings were spread out currently, so as to make sure they properly healed. They were long and sleek and looked strong. Rainbow Dash felt a blush creep up her face and had to turn away.

"Hey, he's got no cutie mark." Pinkie Pie announced.

Rainbow dash looked. Sure enough, There was no mark, only a sleek black flank.

"Yes, we noticed that as well. We don't know what it could mean. I am fairly certain, however, that this is why you have been sent.

"Yes, I quite agree." Rarity looked him over again.

"I will leave him in your care then." Princess Cadence announced. I must see to what else we can do to aid Canterlot." She excused herself.

"Thank you, princess." Rarity bowed.

The Crystal Pony came back in and continued to run the water filled rag over his many wounds along his legs, which looked strong and powerful, then along his wings, which made a loud snap as it straightened out. That one evidently took the last of the water as the crystal pony left to get more.

"What do you think?" Rarity asked, forcing Rainbow Dash to look at her. She had a knowing smile on her face.

Rainbow knew that she had been caught staring too long and frantically fought the blush creeping up again. She tried to smooth it over with, "He's weird."

"Uh, huh." Rarity smiled again. "Well, we should probably take turns watching him. Rainbow Dash why don't you take first watch."

"Me! Why me?" she started to protest.

"Because Pinkie needs to stretch her legs, and I have some shopping to do."

"Oh, Okay." Rainbow Dash tried to look indifferent as they left. Once they were gone, Rainbow started giving herself a talking too. "What is wrong with you? He's just a Pegasus . . . that heals with water. He's mysterious and this is weird." She looked at him again, then settled down. Before long the Crystal Pony was back and was wiping the water filled rag over him again. Rainbow averted her eyes and waited until Rarity came back. If she came back.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy felt something softly caressing his skin. He imagined that it was Annabeth and smiled at the thought. Then he remembered the fight. They had separated them. She was beyond his reach. He fought recklessly to get to her. They were hurting her. They were going to kill her!

"Annabeth!" he screamed as he woke. His surroundings only confused him more. He was in a room that was far too nice for him to be in. He tried to get up, but his body felt weird and wrong. He heard something break and was surprised to see a black hoof on what had once been a bowl, now shattered. Percy went to move again, when he noticed the hoof move with him. He followed it up and saw a black pegasus' body. He had a weird feeling, like he was outside his body, but wasn't. "Blackjack?" he murmured. He tried to get up again and saw the wings and body flail as he struggled. His mind for some reason could not grasp the idea that it was his body. Like in a dream he forced himself to stand on all fours like a house and turned in a circle, watching the body do as he commanded it. Then he became aware of two others watching him. He turned to meet their gaze. One was a horse that had an almost diamond or crystal look. The other was a blue pegasus with a mane the colors of the rainbow. The crystal pony gave a small shriek and ran out of the room. The pegasus just stared at him. Percy looked back at his body once again and then at the pegasus.

"What in the name of Hera is going on?" Percy demanded of the pegasus. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Crystal Empire." the pegasus replied meakly.

Percy realized his wings were still open, something he noticed Blackjack do when fighting on the ground. Maybe it was a sign of aggression. He forced himself to fold his wings in as they felt stiff and it was his first time trying to.

"What is going on? Why am I a pegasus? Where's Annabeth?" Percy tried again. He was having a hard time controlling a rising panic.

The pegasus just looked at him curiously before seeming to muster some courage saying, "First off, not sure what is going on as you just landed here, as a pegasus, might I add. And with a hoard of creatures attacking our kingdom, which I'm pretty sure has something to do with you." She challenged him with her wings drawn out.

He saw a mirror nearby and went to investigate it. A black pegasus looked back with green eyes and blue streaks in its mane. "I'm a pegasus." he said in awe. He flexed a wing, then folded it back to his side. Flexed both wings and folded them back.

"Well, yeah, what did you think you were?"

Percy turned to look at the pegasus. "A human." The pegasus didn't seem to understand. "You know, walks on two legs. Way smaller nose. Fingers and toes."

"Oh." The pegasus said with dawning understanding. "Twilight described something like that when she talked about visiting another world."

"Another world?" Percy was now alarmed.

"Yeah, she became what you described when she visited it."

"She's a pegasus?"

"Uh, no. She was a unicorn, but she turned into an alicorn."

"A what?"

"An alicorn. You know, has a horn and wings."

Percy shook his head as though trying to clear it. "So, I am in another world, and I'm a pegasus. How did I get here?"

"Good question. All we know is that your streaks in the sky heralded in the monsters attacking Canterlot."

Percy tried to process this. "I fell?"

"We were in Ponyville, which is about fourty miles from here, when we heard a loud boom and two streaks flying in opposite directions in the sky. We came here and found you. My friends went to the other one."

"Annabeth? It's got to be her. I've got to get to her."

"Woah, there. What about the creatures that are attacking Canterlot? Did you bring them?"

Percy didn't answer at first. "These creatures started attacking after we arrived?"

"Uh, yeah."

Percy didn't like it. He had that feeling where his hair stood on end, signaling an attack on its way. "I'll help you fight, but I have to find her." Percy couldn't bear to think that she might be dead, all because he wasn't strong enough to protect her.

"Who is this Annabeth, anyway? That's a funny name."

"She's my girlfriend."

"What's a girlfriend?"

"Uh," Percy blushed. "She's important to me, okay." Percy turned to look at himself one more time in the mirror. He saw the pegasus look down for a moment and was going to ask what was wrong, when the door flew open and something bright pink rolled across the floor then popped up to reveal a pink pony in some ninja stance. A white unicorn charged in afterwards with floating shopping bags trailing behind her.

"Put your hooves up, mister. Who do you think you're dealing with?" The unicorn demanded.

"I'm really not sure at this point." Percy stared at the pink pony.

"Well if you think you're going to hurt Rainbow Dash, you have another think coming."

"Rainbow Dash." Percy looked at the pegasus with a rainbow mane.

"Cool it." The pegasus calmly stepped between them. "We were just talking."

"But the crystal pony was near hysterics." The white unicorn insisted.

"She was just startled when he woke up. All he did was flap his wings. Geesh."

"Sorry, I didn't realize." Percy apologized.

"Don't sweat it." Rainbow Dash said coolly. "These are my friends Pinkie Pie and Rarity."

Percy went to extend a hand, then realized it was a hoof and put it down. "Uh, hi, I'm Percy Jackson."

"Percy Jackson?" Rainbow Dash looked like she wanted to laugh, which Percy wasn't sure why, as he had never before heard a sillier name than Rainbow Dash.

"Percy Jaskson." Pinkie Pie said the name as though she were feeling it around her tongue. Then she started hopping around the room saying it over and over. "Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson. It kind of rolls off the tongue after a while."

"I thought I had ADHD problems."

"Don't mind her. I think it's a wonderful name." Rarity gushed as she inched closer.

"Yeah, well, I guess it makes sense you having such a foreign name since you're from another world." Rainbow Dash exaggerated each word. This stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Another world?" Pinkie pie and Rarity chorused.

"Where he's human and has a girlfriend, who Twilight and the others are probably meeting." Rainbow Dash again exaggerated each word.

"You're a human? Wow you must have been so confused when you first woke up." Pinkie Pie began to rant. "Like, 'woah, what is this body and why is it so weird.' I wonder why it's a pegasus and not a unicorn, or even a pony. I wonder how you got here? How did you get here?"

Everyone's eyes landed on him in the quiet after Pinkies rant. "Um, I'm not sure. The last thing I remember was fighting an army of . . . of monsters. I was looking for Annabeth, when I was overrun. I don't remember anything after that."

Everyone kept looking at him expectantly as if hoping for more. "Well, maybe Twilight will know more. She has, after all, been a human." Rarity broke the silence.

"Well, if we're headed back to Canterlot, we we should join Shining Armor. I am fairly certain that's exactly where they are headed." Rainbow Dash reasoned.

"I have no idea what a shining armor is, but as long as we're moving, I'm for it." Percy's wings ruffled without him realizing.

"Maybe we should sneak in a flying lesson too. You might want to know how to use those bad boys." Rainbow Dash said with a glint in her eye.

"Sounds good to me. I need to get used to moving around as a pegasus." Percy looked at himself in the mirror again and marveled as he spread his wings to their full length.

"First we need to see Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor." They led him out of the room and into a long hallway. They followed it until they came to a complete stop at a set of double doors. Rarity used her magic to open the doors and led them into a large hall with thrones at the end of it. Percy focused on keeping his wings shut and not tripping. Princess Cadence was a light pink pony with yellow highlights in her mane. Percy noticed that she had a horn and wings. Prince Shining Armor was a white unicorn with a royal blue mane. He looked strong and formidable. Percy could sense Prince Shining Armor sizing him up as well.

"Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor," Rarity began with a flourish. Percy couldn't help but think how she would fit right in with the Aphrodite cabin. "I'd like to introduce you to Percy Jackson."

The prince and princess looked at each other then Percy, as though they were confused.

"He's from another world." Rainbow Dash supplied.

"Oh." They both said, as if this explained everything.

"How many off worlders do you get?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"You're the first I've met." Pinkie chirped.

"He said he'll help fight the creatures." Rainbow Dash continued.

"I said I would help fight on the way, but my first priority is my girlfriend. She was hurt last I saw her." Percy interrupted.

"We appreciate any help." Shining Armor nodded. " Unfortunately, it takes time to mobilize an army. We won't be able to leave until tomorrow morning."

"That's perfect." Rainbow Dash declared a bit too enthusiastically. "It'll give us time for a flying lesson." Rainbow Dash then began pushing Percy toward the door.

Percy looked down from the top of the crystal palace's tallest tower. "That sure is a long way down." Percy tried to act cool. "Are you sure about this?"

"Course, I'm sure." Rainbow Dash had a look in her eye that reminded Percy of the Ares kids right before a battle. "Just spread your wings."

Percy did as was instructed.

"Do you feel the wind?" She asked.

He could feel the breeze tugging on his wings, wanting him to lift off. "Okay, I feel it. Now what?"

"Now, jump!" Rainbow Dash pushed him off the tower.

Panic seized him as he fell.

"Spread your wings!" Rainbow Dash called from his side. She looked completely calm as he hurtled to the ground.

Percy forced his wings open. He felt the wind tug on them and lift him into the air, so he was gliding.

"There you go." Rainbow glided next to him. "Now flap a little."

Percy did as instructed and felt himself climb higher. "This is amazing!" He yelled.

"Now, time to turn." Rainbow Dash yelled back.

"What?" Percy could feel the panic rising again.

"To turn right, turn your wings like this." Rainbow Dash ignored his objection and demonstrated how he should move his wings.

Percy tried it and turned to the right. He was a bit slow the first several times, until he got comfortable. Bit by bit he got better at it. Then he tried turning the other way, and was pleased when he made a successful left turn.

"Nice." Rainbow Dash commented. "Now, can you do this?" She sped up and wove back and forth between the lampposts expertly.

Percy tried it, but at a much slower pace.

"Come on! Pick up the pace." Rainbow Dash yelled.

Percy had a sudden image of Rainbow Dash in a coaches uniform with a whistle around her neck. He thought that she would get on great with Coach Hedge. Percy sped up a little and tried weaving through the lampposts again. He got a thrill of exhilaration when he succeeded and laughed.

"All right!" Rainbow Dash cheered. "Now for the hard part: landing."

"Don't you get close to the ground and start running?" Percy questioned, as that was how Blackjack did it.

"Sure, if you're a foal." Rainbow Dash had that look again.

"Hello, novice flyer here." Percy tried to warn her.

"The spot on landing requires incredible wing strength." Rainbow Dash continued as though she hadn't heard him.

"I don't think I have that, yet." Percy pressed.

"Watch what I do and follow suit." And with that Rainbow dash took off into the sky, dove toward the ground, and a few feet before crashing, spread her wings out wide, practically stopping her in mid air, and touched down softly. "Now your turn."

"Are you sure?" Percy asked doubtfully.

"Of course, I'm sure. Have I strayed you yet?" She called back.

Percy had to admit, that while her method of teaching was akin to his first fight with a fury, she had not been wrong. He took a deep breath and dove. He watched the ground speed up to him and then spread his wings out, probably sooner than what Rainbow Dash had done. He strained to keep them steady as the force of air pressing against them was beginning to hurt. He was a few feet from the ground when one wing gave in, and he spun out of control and crashed spectacularly. When Percy felt like moving again, he took stock of the damage. Didn't look like anything was broken, but his wing was extremely tender.

"Woah, are you alright?" Rainbow Dash flew up to him.

"I think so." Percy groaned as he got up. "Wing's a bit tender." He tried flexing it again, but stopped when he felt a shoot of pain go through it. He made a hissing sound to express his discomfort.

"Huh. Guess your wings just aren't strong enough, yet." Rainbow Dash observed.

"You think?" Percy grunted.

"We'll get some water on it. Water heals you, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Percy felt off balance with a stranger knowing what he considered personal information.

"That's how they healed you so fast. I guess you were in pretty bad shape when you got here. When they went to clean you up, the water helped close the cuts. Gave everypony a good shock." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Huh," Percy processed this. "I'll bet. Actually, do you have a shower or bath, or even a lake or ocean nearby. That would be better."

"Um, no ocean, no lake, and what's a shower?"

"Uh, never mind."

"But the Crystal Empire does have a pretty awesome spa. They've got a big tub there."

"As long as there are no man hating sorseress', I'll take it."

"What's a man hating sorseress?" Rainbow Dash asked as she led him to the spa.

"Long story." Percy moaned as he followed Rainbow Dash.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth stared out the window of the train taking in this whole new world. She was fascinated how the horses, uh, ponies socialized, shopped, and moved about. Being a pony now, made moving about a whole new ball game. It felt so strange to be walking around on all fours, and even stranger to try and eat or grab things with hooves. She thought about the creatures Twilight spoke of and how exactly she was supposed to fight them. She thought about Percy. Where was he? Was he okay? Did Twilight's friends find him? So many questions filled her mind, that it made her stomach clench painfully.

"You okay, sugar cube?" Apple Jack asked kindly as she sat across from her.

"Hmm?" Annabeth focused on the earth pony. "Oh, uh, fine. Just worried, I guess."

"I can't imagine what you must be going through." Flutter Shy settled down next to her.

"Do you have any way of contacting your friends to see if they found Percy?" Annabeth looked at Twilight hopefully, as she sat next to Apple Jack.

"Uh, sorry, just by regular mail. And I don't know how effective that would be at this time." Twilight looked as anxious as Annabeth felt. "I am curious about these creatures that are attacking Canterlot. What can you tell us about them?" Twilight questioned as the train began moving.

Annabeth tensed at the thought of what monsters might have been unleashed. "They're the children of the ancients and the Titans." She stated. She only got blank looks back. "You know, Gaea?"

"Who?" Apple Jack asked.

Annabeth went to rub her temples, but it just felt wrong with hooves. "Let's try that again. On my world, there are immortals at war with each other. The gods promote industry and prosperity among the mortals. The Titans and their offspring are violent and prefer chaos."

"So we're up against immortals?" Apple Jack asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately." Annabeth looked out the window with a worried look.

"How do we fight immortals if they can't die?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"They can be defeated." Annabeth corrected. "We had weapons that could send them back to the pit, where they would regenerate. But I don't have my weapon here. Without it, it is going to take some creative thinking to defeat them." Annabeth continued to gaze worriedly out the window.

Everyone was silent at this proclaimation. They rode on the train quietly for some time until Twilight spoke up. "What about magic?"

Annabeth pondered the question. "I know some kids that know magic, but I can't say I've seen them use it against them. I guess it's possible. I can't say for sure."

"I have another question." Twilight kept a steady gaze on Annabeth, that put Annabeth on her guard. "Are you an immortal or a mortal?"

Annabeth knew when she first met Twilight that she was intelligent. But know she knew just how intelligent. She respected her more for it. Annabeth gave a dark chuckle at the question. "Both. Neither. Percy and I are what you would call half-bloods. Half mortal, half immortal, without any of the immortality. We are the end result of the gods . . . interest in mortals. We are part of both worlds, but don't really belonging to either. I guess you could say that we protect both worlds from each other. How did you know?" Annabeth turned to Twilight.

"How else could you have survived such a terrible fall?" She reasoned.

"It sounds lonely." Flutter Shy responded.

"It is, until you find others like you. We have a camp that is protected, so it is sort of our home. That's where Percy and I met." Annabeth's heart suddenly yearned painfully to be with him.

"You sound very close to him." Flutter Shy commented.

"We are. I wish I knew if he were okay." Annabeth sighed as she looked out the window. She saw her reflection in the window and suddenly wondered what Percy's new form looked like. She watched a random pony run by the train in the opposite direction. Then another, and another. She suddenly realized that they looked terrified. Annabeth's hair stood on end.

"Well we need to come up with a plan on how to defeat these immortals." Twilight said. "Spike, take a note." Spike was getting out a quill and parchment, when they pulled up to a station.

"Monsters." Annabeth whispered.

"Whatever you call them." Twilight said.

"No! Monsters!" Annabeth yelled when she saw a dracnea at the door. While the ponies froze at the sight of the monster, the bottom half of a snake with the top half somewhat humanoid wth green skin and snakes for hair. Annabeth lept out of her seat. The moment the dracnea opened the door Annabeth turned around and kicked with her hind legs, landing squarely in the dracnea's chest. The creature gave a hiss as it was slammed through the door of the next train stall. "Get off the train!" Annabeth yelled.

The ponies wasted no time in following her orders. They rushed out of the train and onto the street. It was pure chaos with dracnea slithering everywhere with spears in their hands pointed at ponies that they were gathering. "We need to hide." Annabeth decided.

"No, we need to fight." Twilight said as a bright light burst out of her horn and slammed against a dracnea, knocking it down, but otherwise having no effect on it. "Well, that wasn't what I expected." Twilight commented.

The dracnea recovered and lept at Twilight, who instinctively put up a magical shield. Annabeth watched as the monster clawed at it without causing so much as a dent. "Give up, ponies. We are your new rulers." The dracnea hissed.

"What have you done with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?" Twilight demanded.

"They serve us now. As will you."

Annabeth looked to where they were gathering ponies. It was in the center of the town where a large statue stood.

"I have an idea." Annabeth whispered to Twilight. "You have to give up."

"What? Why?" Twilight demanded.

"Because we are going to knock that large statue on top of them, and you are going to make sure that they stay contained underneath with your magic." Annabeth explained in a rushed whisper.

Twilight looked at the statue and said, "Oh!" as though just grasping Annabeth's plan. "You guys sneak around back. I'll give up." She winked.

Annabeth , Apple Jack, Flutter Shy, and Spike ran behind a building and quietly made their way to the other side of the building. She heard Twilight give an exaggerated speech, "Oh no, what is the point? I give up."

They made it all the way to the other side of the town. And climbed to the second story of a building that was closest to the statue. Annabeth looked out the window, careful not to be seen. The statue was very large and Annabeth began to have doubts that they could knock it down.

"What is it, sugar cube?" Apple Jack looked at her with concern.

"How are we going to knock it down?" She admitted the flaw in her plan.

Apple Jack looked around and said, "We can do it."

Annabeth looked at Apple Jack and Spike's determined look and felt buoyed up. Then she looked at Flutter Shy, who was visibly shaking, though trying to look brave. Annabeth surveyed the scene below them. There were five dracaena that stood in front of the statue. "Ponies! You are now under the rule of Tartarus. You are now all of our slaves." They began.

"Okay then, on the count of three." They all nodded. "One, two, three." Annabeth and Apple Jack jumped out the window and used their momentum to slam into the statue. Flutter Shy and Spike flew straight into the statue. Problem was, with all of their momentum, they only made a crack appear at the base of the statue. Twilight had created her shield around the dracnea, keeping them contained. "Push!" Annabeth yelled.

Annabeth pushed with all her might. Apple Jack had somehow lassoed a rope around the top and was pulling on it. Other ponies saw what was going on and some came to help Annabeth, Flutter Shy and Spike push, while others grabbed hold of Apple Jacks rope and were helping her pull. Others still lassoed their ropes around the statue and were pulling. All together the statue began to give way.

"You can not stop us!" A dracnea hissed.

"This is our land, and you are not welcome." Twilight said with a flourish, as the statue gave way and landed square on the dracnea grouped together, thanks to Twilight's magic. They gave a dying scream before degrading into a fine golden dust. The ponies gave a cheer of victory as they stomped their hooves.

"We did it!" Apple Jack cheered.

Annabeth let them have their moment, but she knew there would always be more.

"Oh my!" Flutter Shy exclaimed.

"Woo wee." Apple Jack exclaimed.

Annabeth became aware of every pony in the town staring at her.

"Annabeth, you're getting your cutie mark!" Twilight exclaimed.

Annabeth looked back at her body to see her flank glowing brightly. Then slowly the glowing decreased until it was gone. Three pictures were revealed on her flank that shouldn't have surprised her, but did. Maybe it was the fact that she felt like she had been branded. But more than that, the pictures stood out to her, almost like they were 3-D.

"A baseball cap, a bronze knife, and a silver owl." Twilight studied it.

"Um, that's nice." Flutter Shy said. Although Annabeth could tell that she was just trying to be polite.

"What in tarnation is that supposed to represent?" Apple Jack took off her hat and scratched her head.

Annabeth flicked her tail in agitation. "The owl is my mother's symbol. It's like she's claiming me all over again."

"Your mother?" Twilight asked.

"I am the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." Annabeth announced.

"Well you certainly proved yourself today." Spike exclaimed.

"And the other symbols?" Twilight asked.

Annabeth looked at them again. Again they stood out, almost like she could touch them. "They look like my weapons that I used at home. But they were lost. I didn't even have them on me when I was captured."

Suddenly several ponies screamed and were running away from where the fallen statue lay. A severely wounded, but very much alive dracnea rose up from under the statue. "I should have known, half-blood." The dracnea lashed out at Annabeth.

She didn't even think. She reached back and by some miracle her teeth clamped around the hilt of the knife, no sooner had she whipped her head around, had she sliced through the dracnea before it could touch her. The saw the dracnea's eyes widen in surprise before desolving into golden dust.

"Wow!" Spike exclaimed. Several others looked at her with new respect.

"How did you do that?" Twilight demanded.

"Mhm." Annabeth spat out her knife onto the ground. "I'm not sure. It just sort of looks like it's raised up off of my body, like it wants me to take it." She looked back at her flank. Her Yankees cap and the owl picture were still there, but the picture of the knife was gone. Annabeth picked up the knife between her teeth again and pressed it against her flank. When she let go, the picture had returned.

"Wow." Spike said again.

"That's some magic." Apple Jack looked impressed.

"Have you ever seen or heard of anything like it before?" Flutter Shy asked Twilight.

"No, never." Twilight studied the cutie mark. "Perhaps it has something to do with who you are, a half-blood, is it?"

"Maybe. You can see it raised up off my body though, right?" Annabeth asked.

The ponies and Spike looked at each other. "No." Twilight answered. "I guess it's just for your eyes."

"Well, we know one thing." Annabeth said.

"What's that?" Flutter Shy asked.

"We now have a way to fight back."

They looked at her questioningly.

"My knife. It's Celestial bronze. It can send these creatures back to the pit." Annabeth felt more confident now that she had her knife. "Twilight can contain them, while I take them out. We'll get to Canterlot in no time."

"Wait a minute." Twilight interrupted her. "We are maybe a few miles from where we found you. Equestria is a large place and we have to ensure the safety of all of its citizens."

Annabeth frowned. How could she be so selfish. Twilight would of course put her people, uh, ponies ahead of her desire to see Percy. She took a deep breath. And began analyzing the situation. "You need a fast way of communicating with all of the towns, so you can warn them, and they can let us know if they are under attack."

Twilight thought about this, then stood up on top of the fallen statue as if it were her podium. "Citizens of Equestria. Our land is under attack, and this is but the first of many victories we will have. But first we need everyone's help. We need an army of pegasi to set up a network of flyers to every town in Equestria. You will be our eyes and ears and will keep up communications between us and all the towns. Who will step up and take this vital challange?"

Several pegasi stepped forward proclaiming their willingness to help. She had to admit, Twilight sure did know how to give a good speech. "We'll need to gather food and medical supplies." Annabeth murmured in her ear.

"Earth ponies, you are responsible for collecting and rationing all the food and medical supplies." Twilight ordered. Several ponies rushed about the town upon her command. "Anything else?" Twilight asked with a raised eyebrow as though challenging her.

Annabeth took her challenge. "Can every town have a shield like the one you did?"

Twilight smirked. "Unicorns, I need every magic user in this town to work together to create a shield should the monsters come back while we are elsewhere. Can you do it?" She roused the crowd.

Every pony roared and stomped their hooves at her procomation.

"We will make them regret they ever set foot in our land, for we are Equestrians!" They cheered and stomped their hooves again. Twilight turned to Annabeth. "Anything else?"

Annabeth laughed. The first time since she arrived here. "The monsters have no idea what they are up against." Annabeth admitted. Twilight looked proud at that statement. "Now I just have to learn how to fight in this body."

"Well, maybe I can help you with that, sugar cube." Apple Jack crossed her front legs in a lazy sort of fashion and smiled at her.

Annabeth smiled back as she looked at her new friends. She would see Percy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this has taken me so long to write. May was an insainly crazy month. **

The following morning couldn't come fast enough for Percy. Sleep was rare and when it did come, it was filled with visions of a dying Annabeth that shook Percy to the core. He tried wrapping his head around this strange world he had entered. Everyone he had met seemed nice enough, which was a relief, compared to other receptions he's had. Flying yesterday had been exhilarating, and it felt good to laugh even for a little while. Dinner had been interesting. He found himself following the other pegasus' lead whenever it came to doing something new. But today, Percy was finding it hard to keep his wings folded, as he was anxious to get going. He ate breakfast quickly, while everyone else slowly ate while chatting amongst themselves. As everyone was loading the train painstakingly slow, Percy realized he was missing something vital. He looked around his body. There were no jeans and therefore no pockets. Where was Riptide? Percy suddenly felt more naked than ever without it.

"Still checking yourself out?" Rainbow Dash teased.

"No. I just realized I'm missing something."

"We checked your crash site thourally. There wasn't anything there." Prince Shining Armor said as he checked the last of the luggage.

Percy frowned.

"Cheer up. It's time to go." Rainbow Dash got onto the train.

"Why don't we just fly?" Percy asked.

"Trust me, this way is better." Rainbow Dash grinned. Percy was about to get on when he saw Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor nuzzling each other saying their goodbyes. The sight made him long for Annabeth. He quickly boarded and found a seat next to Rainbow Dash, who sat across from Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Percy noticed several of the soldiers surrounding them staring at him and then whispering amongst themselves.

"I think I'd prefer to fly." Percy muttered as he ducked his head down.

Rainbow Dash placed a hoof on his back for a moment then took it off. He appreciated the gesture. Percy turned his focus to looking out the window and was relieved when the train started moving. He watched the scenery fly by and before long he drifted off. He dreamed of enslaved horses being whipped and beaten. He watched as The empousa, Kelly, lounged on the throne in the Crystal Palace with no trace of Princess Cadence or the little foal she had with her. He dreaded to think what happened to them, but he was sure he already knew. The dream changed to a city that looked straight out of a fairytale book with a white castle atop a hill and quaint shops and homes lining the streets. The entire scene was mared, however, by a large black hole with hordes of dracnea, empousa, telekines, and many other varieties of monsters streaming through it and filling the quaint streets. Thorne was in his full monster form and looking over the incoming monsters. Percy saw a brilliant white Alicorn with pastel rainbows streaming from her mane chained up cruelly. Even her wings were chained down. Next to her was an alicorn as black as night in a simalar condition. He felt compassion stir in him to see such beautiful creatures treated so cruelly. Suddenly the black alicorn turned and looked right at him and asked, "What are you?"

Percy started so bad, he woke up with a jerk. His hooves flailed in the air before he landed on the floor awkwardly.

"Whee!" Pinkie Pie laughed as she landed on top of him.

Percy could tell that Rainbow Dash was trying not to laugh. Several soldiers laughed openly. Percy felt like anything but laughing.

"You okay?" Rainbow Dash tried to hide her chuckle.

Percy gave her a disbelieving look, "Really?"

"Sorry." She said not sounding sorry at all.

"Weren't we playing a game?" Pinkie Pie asked innocently.

Rainbow Dash," Rarity reprimanded, "stop giving him a hard time. It is just the first stop. We didn't mean to wake you." Rarity explained.

"Trust me, it wasn't you who woke me." Percy looked back outside the window so see ponies of all types of colors doing business with one another. It strongly reminded Percy of an old western scene. Before long, the train was moving again. "So is everyone here a horse?" Percy asked.

"Only in Equestria. The Griffins are to the west and the yaks are to the south, Hippogriffs are to the east." Rarity explained.

"Uh-huh." Percy tried to wrap his head around that piece of information. "And the princess with a horn and wings is . . ."

"An alicorn." Rainbow Dash looked bored now. "There's only four in all of Equestria. Our friend Twilight being one of them.

"So why do you call her a princess and not a queen, and why isn't the prince an alicorn." Percy rushed, asking only a few of the hundred of of questions running round his head.

Rarity gave a dismissive laugh. He's a prince because she's a princess. And she's a princess, because . . . " they looked at each other with questions of their own.

"It just is." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Oh." Was all Percy could come up with. They were quiet as they traveled with the occasional interruption from Pinkie Pie. Percy thought of his dream and its possible meanings. Had they already happened? Were they about to happen? So many monsters in this seemingly perfect world was something that shook Percy, right to the core. Percy's thoughts again drifted to Annabeth. Where was she now? Was she going to be at their destination? It made him anxious just thinking about it. Percy's thoughts were interrupted when the train came to an abrupt stop. He took in his surroundings. There were ponies racing by the train. They looked to be outside of some town.

"To arms." A unicorn clad in armor stood up and the soldiers started to file out of the train. There was screaming and yelling, and Percy's senses went into battle mode. He got off the train and saw telekines with their long spears laughing as they chased ponies around. He saw some pegasi take off into the air, only to be brought back down with nets cast over them.

"What the?" Rainbow Dash said when she got a good look at them.

"Run." Percy yelled as he charged toward the monsters.

"What are you doing?" Rarity repremanded him as he ran into the fray.

What was he doing? He realized that in his current condition that this wasn't the best idea. He bit and kicked at the telekines, but, unsurprisingly, nothing had an effect on them. He got a nasty cut across his chest that made him stagger back.

"The water!" He heard Rainbow Dash's voice above him. "Missed me." She taunted as she dodged a net being thrown at her.

Wings! Why hadn't he thought of that? Percy extended his wings, knocking a couple of telekines off their feet in the process, and jumped into the air while flapping his wings. He spotted a fountain in the town center. Just as he lined himself up to it, he felt a piercing pain in his wing. He crashed spectacurally a few feet from the fountain. His body screamed in pain. He looked at his wing to see a spear sticking through it. He grabbed it with his teeth and painstakingly pulled it out. Once it was out he threw it toward the nearest telekine, which didn't have quite the effect he wanted as the telekine grabbed it out of the air. Percy tried to get up, but felt one of his legs give way. Sprained or broken, Percy didn't know, nor did he have time to access it with the telekines swiftly approaching him. Percy awkwardly used his remaining limbs to drag his strange body toward the water. The telekines were almost on top of him when several pots and pans fell out of the sky on top of the telekines, who didn't appreciate it. They threw their spears in anger. Percy watched as Rainbow Dash and several other pegasi swerved and dodged the arrows, but one hit a pegasus' wing and he fell not far from where Percy was. It gave Percy enough time to get to the fountain. Once his body hit the water, he felt strength return to his body and stood up weakly on his leg. The telekines were approaching the fallen pegasus. Percy felt a tug in his gut, and a wave of water rushed out of the fountain and swiped the telekines off their feet and several feet away.

Percy became aware that the soldiers were behind some sort of shield. He watched as ponies ran through the shield without any resistance., but the telekines washed right up to it, but couldn't pass through. Murmurs and exclamations broke out.

"It can't be." One telekine said as he stood back up. "You have no affect over us, son of Posiden. We are also of the sea." He said as he advanced. The telekine surprised him as he lept into the air and hit him in the face, making him fall back into the fountain. Percy lay in the fountain, trying to stop the ringing in his ears. He saw a bright light and tried to focus on it. Eventually he realized that the light was from his flank, and that as the light faded, two pictures appeared on it. He instantly recognized them, but what really caught his attention was that one of them looked like it was more than a picture. He could hear the telekine getting ready for another strike. Without even thinking, he bit the end of his precious Riptide and slashed at the telekine. The telekines face widened in surprise and then he dissolved into golden dust. Percy stood back up with the sword in his teeth. The other telekines muttered amongst themselves as they eyed Percy with his sword.

One grew bold and swiped at his sword with his spear. Of course, Percy didn't have the strength to keep a hold of it and his sword fell into the fountain. The telekines saw this as an opportunity and attacked. Percy then had an idea. He concentrated on the water and felt a twinge in his gut. The sword rose out of the of the water with a fist of water holding it. In five quick blows the telekines burst into golden dust. The fist of water holding his sword felt like an extension of his own body.. He almost felt like himself.

"He's getting away!" Rarity called out.

Percy turned and saw a telekine scrambling as fast as it could out of the village. Percy raised his fist of water and threw the sword with deadly accuracy. It ran through the telekine like nothing, turning it into golden dust.

Percy returned the water back to the fountain. And carefully stepped out. He noticed a lot of gapping mouths, which he thought looked weird on horses.

"My wing is healed." The pegasus that had been hit with a spear said. "You healed me." He said in awe.

Percy looked back at him with just as much surprise. "That's never happened before."

Rainbow Dash landed in front of him with an incredulous look on her face. "That. Was. Awesome!" She punctuated each word.

"Uh . . ." Percy wasn't sure how to respond.

"Oh, what a lovely cutie mark." Rarity came to inspect it closer.

Percy looked back at it. "My swords back!" The picture of Riptide had reappeared. Next to it was a trident with blue water swirling around it.

"Does that mean you're good with forks?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No." Percy said in a slight daze. "It's my father's symbol."

"Interesting." Rarity looked deep in thought. "Like Apple Jack's family all have apples. Does your family make forks?" She asked politely.

Percy gave a snort at the idea. "My father is Posiedon." When no one showed any signs of recognizing the name, he continued, "God of the sea, storm bringer, earth shaker, creator of horses, . . . and father of Pegasus."

Everyone was quiet at this proclamation.

"Woah, woah, woah! You want to run that by me one more time." Rainbow Dash stared at him disbelievingly.

"On my world, my father, Posiedon, created horses." Percy sighed.

"And?" Rainbow Dash tried to draw it out.

"And is the father of Pegasus, which probably explains why I turned into a pegasus."

"So we're related?" She looked at him doubtfully.

"I try not to think about any of my half siblings. As far as we're concerned, it probably doesn't count."

"That's weird." Rainbow Dash looked at him strange.

"Out of that entire spill, that's what you got out of it." Rarity looked at Rainbow Dash disbelievingly. "He's the son of a god. A god!" She emphasized.

"Whatever you are or wherever you came from, you can fight these things." Prince Shining Armor said.

"The life of a half-blood requires that you learn how to fight to survive."

"If we can secure shields over the towns, can you fight them?" Shining Armor asked.

"Sounds like a plan. To bad I can't have water with me everywhere. I don't know how to use a sword in this body."

"Inspiration!" Rarity sang. "I'll make you a saddlebag that can hold water so you can carry it around with you. I know just the material to use."

Percy tuned her out after that. She kept going on about stitches and patterns. "Alright, then where to next?"


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight watched as Annabeth fiercely attacked the pole that Apple Jack had set up for her. She had gotten better rather quickly, but after six good hits, her next one was weak and the knife fell out of her mouth and clanged on the floor. Twilight was still trying to wrap her head around all the information Annabeth had given her. Immortal monsters that keep coming back. She was worried about the fate of her home and especially for her mentor, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Annabeth attacked the pole again. What worried her more was that Annabeth was the only good chance of defeating these monsters. Twilight looked over the map again. She had gotten reports from, six neighboring towns that had been warned and we're now prepared for the monsters. Twilight had to admit that Annabeth's plan to protect the towns and set up a messaging system was good, not that she couldn't have come up with it herself.

A pegasus startled her when it landed in front of her. "Compass Star reporting."

"Oh," Twilight recovered from being startled. "Report." She noticed that Spike had already pulled out a parchment and quill and was ready to write down everything.

"I went to Appleloosa. They have been overrun and the monsters have enslaved them."

"Oh no!" Twilight moaned.

"The neighboring buffalo, have gone into hiding in some caves nearby. I came upon them by chance. I told them that we would come to their aid." He finished his report.

"How many monsters did you see?" Twilight questioned.

"Hard to say. I didn't want to be discovered, so I stayed up high. But if I had to guess, I'd say at least a dozen, maybe more.

"Can you take us to where the buffalo are?" Twilight studied her map.

"Of course." Compass Stare saluted.

Twilight noticed Apple Jack and Annabeth coming toward her. "Okay, go get something to eat and rest for now. I'll let you know when we are leaving."

Compass Star saluted with his wing and then wandered off.

"Bad news?" Apple Jack guessed.

"Appleloosa has been taken." Twilight saw no point in beating around the bush.

"What?" Apple Jack would be alarmed, since her cousin Braeburn helped founded the town.

"The buffalo have taken refuge in a nearby cave. They are awaiting our help." Twilight continued.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Apple Jack rose up on her hind legs while kicking her front legs.

"Buffalo? " Annabeth looked like she was trying to figure out a problem.

Twilight had been in a strange world before and decided to explain, "Uh, yes. Buffalo or bison are natives of Appleloosa. They have stampedes and . . ."

"I know what buffalo are." Annabeth interrupted. "We have them where we're from. I was just surprised." She returned to her look of deep thought.

"Oh." Twilight said lamely. She forged on. "I thought we would meet up with them and plan our next move from there, after we get more information."

"Any idea on what type of monsters we are dealing with?" Annabeth asked.

"Um, no. But I'm sure we'll get more information from the buffalo." Twilight felt like she was in one of her classes taking an exam.

"And how are we going to get there?" Annabeth asked. Twilight knew she wasn't trying to challenge her, but she felt like it anyway.

"The railroad is the fastest." Twilight countered back.

"But we can't just roll into town without some idea of what we are facing." Annabeth looked alarmed.

"We'll stop the train well before we get there and meet the buffalo in their cave." Twilight finished her plan.

Annabeth was quiet for a moment as she looked to be analyzing Twilight's plan. "Okay." She finally said. "Sounds like a good plan."

"Great!" Apple Jack sounded anxious. When do we leave?"

"As soon as we get the train moving." Twilight motioned toward the train station.

"I'll get supplies." Apple Jack offered.

"Where exactly is this cave?" Annabeth scrutinized the map.

"Compass Star is going to take us." Twilight said confidently.

"Compass Star." Annabeth repeated as though trying to wrap her tongue around it.

"I know that this world is strange, but we have faced threats like this before. Maybe not exactly like this, but like this. What I'm trying to say is that this is our world, and we know it better than anyone. That gives us an advantage."

Annabeth sighed, "I know. I just don't like going into battle without a plan. I'm not good with impulse decisions. That's sort of Percy's thing."

Twilight gave a light chuckle, and Annabeth gave a questioning look. "I'm not laughing at you. Promise. It's just that I'm the same way. I have to be organized and know every aspect of everything before I just make a decision. But my friends have helped me learn how to trust and lean on others. Letting go can sometimes be hard." So many memories flashed through her mind as she said this. Her awful attempt to go back in time. The time when she first met Apple Jack and how she told her to trust her and just let go when she was hanging over a cliff.

"Your right. Just remember, these monsters can smell me and will track me, putting you in danger."

"We'll keep it in mind." Twilight assured her.

They got everything together and once everyone was on the train, they were on their way. Annabeth kept fiddling with her knife. Twilight guessed she was still getting used to having to use her mouth to hold things. Everyone was quiet with nervous antisipation. They weren't on the train long before they reached their destination. They were a ways out from Appleloosa. Compass Star headed towards the mountains. They all followed wordlessly. Annabeth kept looking around. Twilight couldn't decide if she was looking at the scenery or if she was looking for monsters. They climbed up the mountain for some time before they finally climbed up to a large cave.

"Uh, hello. It's me, Compass Star." Compass Star called out.

"Chief Thunderhooves? Are you there?" Twilight called out. "It's me, Twilight Sparkle."

Suddenly, there was movement toward the back of the cave. It was Little Strongheart. "Twilight." She addressed her respectfully.

"Little Strongheart. We got here as quickly as we could."

"It is too late." Little Strongheart looked very somber. "I tried to convince them that it was a bad idea, but my father would not listen. They attacked the strange creatures with a full on stampede, but they could not defeat the creatures. Many were hurt. All were taken and are now prisoners like the rest."

"Oh no! Why didn't they wait?" Twilight asked.

"They were too proud to be helped by ponys." Little Strongheart looked down ashamed.

Annabeth was already looking out over the town below, looking somber. "What did the creatures look like?" Annabeth asked.

"Snakes." Little Strongheart looked like she was trying to be brave. "Giant snakes with arms, flat faces with more snakes coming out of their head." She involuntarily shuddered.

"Dracnea." Annabeth confirmed.

"More of what we encountered?" Twilight guessed.

Annabeth nodded. "How many are there?" She turned toward Little Strongheart.

"We counted fifteen. That is why we thought we could win. They were so few, and we so many." Little Strongheart shook her head sadly. "How is it that you think you can help? There are fewer of you." Little Strongheart looked disbelievingly at their group.

"Because I'm here." Annabeth said confidently.

"She is from their world and has weapons that can defeat them." Twilight elaborated.

Little Strongheart looked at Annabeth, trying to understand how she was from another world. "I think," Annabeth continued, "the best chance we have of taking them out is for me to sneak into town and take them out one by one, mission impossible style."

"Are you sure you're ready for that, sugar cube?" Apple Jack looked concerned.

"As ready as I can be. Besides, I've got this." Annabeth reached back and pulled the hat off of her flank.

Everyone gave her a blank look. How on earth was she going to defeat them with a hat? She then tried to grab the hat with her hoof to put it on, but it fell. They watched her struggle with the hat as she picked it up with her teeth and then put it on her hoof only for it to fall.

"Like this." Apple Jack tried to be helpful and took off her own hat expertly and placed it back on her head.

Annabeth tried a few more times before she finally placed it on her head and promptly disappeared. Everyone gasped at the sight. "Well, I'll be!" Apple Jack declared.

"Oh my." Flutter Shy looked on in amazement.

"Magic." Little Strongheart whispered.

"I've never seen anything like it." Twilight exclaimed.

"Is she still the there?" Spike began feeling around.

Annabeth reappeared with her hat off. "I'll sneak down there and take them out one by one."

"What about the rest of us?" Apple Jack wondered.

"We will draw their attention, should they catch on to what is going on." Twilight decided.

"I was afraid of that." Flutter Shy ducked her head down.

"Sounds like a plan." Annabeth placed her hat back on, making her disappear. It was very effective up to the point that you could see the rocks falling where she had skid down the mountain.

"Alright girls, While she is causing confusion with the monsters, we need to free the ponies and get them to the safety of the shield I will create. Okay?"

Apple Jack got a determined look on her face and nodded in agreement. Flutter Shy nodded, but looked terrified. They began making their way down the mountain.

The town was quite a ways away, and there was nothing to hide their approach. Twilight expected the monsters to rush out to attack them, but they didn't. When they reached the outskirts of the town, thee dracnea met them. They could see a few ponies looking at them hopefully, but no buffalo.

"Come to meet your fate?" A dracnea hissed.

"I am Princess Twilight. I demand that you release your prisoners and return from where you came." Twilight said confidently.

The Dracnea snickered which sounded more like hissing. "We will not leave such a pleasant place. It is ours now. Submit, pony, to your new masters."

"Never. You will return from where you came."

"What can you do?" They scoffed.

"I can do this." She stepped forward and began to create her shield, but while she was doing her magic, a dracnea suddenly burst into dust.

The Dracnea now looked at Twilight with alarm. She realized that they thought she had caused the creature to burst, instead of Annabeth. "How are you doing that?" A dracnea slithered back in alarm.

"Like this." Twilight expanded her shield. Another monster burst into dust. Apple Jack, Flutter Shy, Little Strongheart, Spike, and Compass Star then rushed forward and began freeing ponies.

The last dracnea turned to slither away calling out, "Dracnea to me. We are under atta . . ." It didn't get to finish as she spontaneously combusted into dust. Several dracnea came out, but Twilight had already expanded her shield to cover several of the ponies, who were cheering as they were freed.

A few dracnea slashed at the shield, suddenly dissolving into dust. Once the others saw that, they began to run. One by one, they dissolved into dust. But others were further ahead and Annabeth's hat flew off her head, revealing her, as she put on an extra burst of speed to catch up and take them out. They were down to four, before they realized who the real culprit of their fallen monsters was. Then they turned back and surrounded Annabeth. By now, Twilight had the entire town encased in her shield. She looked on helplessly as the Dracnea attacked as one. Annabeth rolled out of the way and managed to stab one of the Dracnea before another one slashed at her with its deadly claws.

Several towns pony were watching the fight now with interest. Little Strongheart had found her father, but they looked pretty beat up. It was a miricle that they were still alive. Compass star flew up and began throwing rocks at the Dracnea, effectively distracting it, giving Annabeth a chance to take out another one. There were two left who circled her and hissed threateningly. The towns ponies had taken heart to Compass Star's example and grabbed rocks, apples, whatever they could find and began throwing them at the Dracnea. The buffalo joined in when they located their bows and arrows and let them fly. With the Dracnea being distracted, Annabeth managed to take out the other two.

A cheer rose up when the last creature dissolved. Apple Jack whooped with her cousin Braeburn. Twilight however noticed immediately that all was not well. Annabeth was limping. "Flutter Shy!" Twilight called out. Flutter Shy followed Twilight's gaze and was by Annabeth's side in moments.

The ponys noticed as well, and quickly went into action. Braeburn led them to a building with medical supplies in it. Annabeth was promptly treated. Twilight took charge, making Appleloosa their new base. The thing that she knew she would have to do was find another unicorn to come and take over the shield for her. But things were looking up. They could be in Canterlot by the end of the week. She hoped that everyone could hang in there until then.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy stared at himself in the mirror. It was odd enough to see a black pegasus staring back, but now that the black pegasus had golden armor on his chest, hooves, and along the length of the nose, he look like the other soldiers save for the bags full of water draped over his back.

"You look ready for battle." Rarity gushed as she looked at her final product.

"Good, because we've gotten word that Rockville is trying to rebell against the monsters, but without a unicorn or . . . you, they don't stand a chance."

"Rockville?" Pinkie Pie instantly went from her happy-go-lucky attitude to one of an overprotective parent. "Turn this train around. Forward ho! We must help them." A loud bang went off, and Percy startled so bad that without realizing it he had summoned the water to grab his sword. He became aware of confetti falling everywhere, and he willed his heart to slow down.

"Where did that come from?" He asked as he tried to recover.

"My party canon?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I never leave home without my party canon. I do tend to lose them on occasion. I wonder if I left them here on the train?"

"You mean you have more than one canon?"

"Well, yeah!" She said it as though it were obvious.

An idea started to perculate inside Percy's head. "I think I have an idea."

"Does it have anything to do with a party?" Pinkie blurted out.

"Kind of. How do you feel about projectiles in your cannons?"

"But I thought nothing but your sword can hurt them?" Rainbow dash asked.

"True. But it sure would distract them. then I can stoop down to finish them off."

"Ooh, a distraction." Pinkie Pie looked excited.

"Exactly. Pinkie Pie, do you think you can round up all of your cannons and get them to the roof of the train?"

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie Pie disappeared in a flash.

"Do you think this plan of yours will work?" Prince Shining Armor asked.

"Guess we'll find out." Percy said nervously.

"Where do you want us?" he asked.

Percy thought about it for a moment, then said, "I think the best place for you and your men, er, ponies is to flank the town while we're distracting the monsters, and get everyone to safety.

"Everypony." Rainbow Dash corrected.

Percy gave her a funny look. "Yeah, them."

"This could work." Shining Armor said. "Let's get everything prepared."

They got the train ready to go. Pinkie Pie had located five party cannons, which they filled with any sharp objects they could find: knives, rocks, and something that looked very close to fireworks. The train pulled out early in the morning. As they approached the town, the soldiers got off with Shining Armor. Percy and Rainbow Dash took off flying.

Percy looked down and saw a drab village. There was no grass, no flowers, nothing but rock as far as he could see. "Wow, they really wrecked this place." Percy commented.

"Actually," Rainbow Dash said, "It always looks like this. There's a reason it's called Rockville."

"Why would anyone want to live here?"

"As far as I can tell, they like it here. They harvest rocks for our buildings. Pinkie pie's family lives on a rock farm."

"Percy gave her a strange look. "A rock farm? Are you serious?"

"Oh, it's no joking matter. They take their rocks seriously. As explosive as Pinkie Pie is, her family is the exact opposite."

Percy processed this information. They were far above the train, as they watched it approach the small town. Percy could hear the blaring of music, even as high up as he was. Percy spotted several dracnea slither out into the open towards the train.

"Let's hide in that cloud just above the town." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Lead the way." Percy agreed. Rainbow Dash swooped expertly down and landed gently on top of the cloud. Percy swooped down and thought he was going to head straight through the cloud, because he couldn't stop in time. Instead, he did a little tumble on the top of the cloud. "This cloud is solid. How is that possible?" Percy said with surprise.

"Of course it is. We're pegasus." Rainbow Dash said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Right." Percy could hear Pinkie Pie's blaring music better now, and could see her in some ridiculous costume. "Wow, when she does a distraction, she does a distraction."

"That's Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said with some pride in her voice.

Percy counted fifteen dracnea slithering out of every hole possible, with their long snake tail slithering behind them, and their head of hair filled with snakes hissing and snapping. If Pinkie Pie was worried, she sure didn't show it.

"Welcome to Equestria!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

Percy spread his wings as the dracnea gave each other confused looks. The cannons went off all at once. Knives, rocks, and the rat-tat-tat of fire crackers rained upon the dracnea. Before the dracnea could retaliate, Percy sweep down and willed the water to grab his sword. She glided just above their heads with his sword below him cutting through the dracnea in one swift move. He landed a little bit clumsily, but stood ready for the oncoming fight. What dracnea were left, charged towards him. His fist of water gripping his sword, sliced through the last of the dracnea.

"Wow," Pinkie Pie hop down from the roof of the train, "that actually worked."

"Pinkie?" A voice asked.

"Mom, Dad, Marble, Limestone." Pinkie Pie ran over to some very plain-looking ponies. She hugged them with such force that they looked like they were having a hard time breathing. Then they returned the hug. They all seemed genuinely happy to see each other.

"What is going on?" Her father asked.

Pinkie Pie took a dramatic deep breath and said in a rush, "Equestria is being invaded by monsters from another world and we're fighting back with a son of Poseidon, who crash-landed in the crystal mountains, and he used to be a creature that stands on two legs and has weird hooves, but now he's a pegasus, because his father is Poseidon, who's the father of Pegasus, and he can control water, and his cutie mark turns into a sword that kills the monsters. And Twilight Sparkle went to investigate the other crash site in Starlight Glimmers old town, and we think the same thing may be happening to them."

Everyone was quiet for a moment after Pinkie finished her rushed explanation.

"Uh, we will be leaving some unicorns here to protect the town." Prince Shining Armor explained. "We are heading up to Canterlot to rid the land of these creatures."

"Well, anyway we can help, let us know." Pinkie's father offered.

"Tending to the wounded and protecting the citizens is our up most concern. But I also think if you had some extra hard rocks that we could fill Pinkie Pie's cannons with, would be helpful."

They looked questioningly at each other. Then limestone said in a monotone voice, "We've got the hardest rocks in Equestria here. We can fill Pinkie Pie's cannons."

"Let's get this party started and take back Equestria!" Pinkie Pie shouted excitedly.

Percy and Rainbow Dash exchanged a look. "Exact opposites." She shared Percy's thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a week since the friendship map had called Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie to the Crystal Empire. Rainbow Dash fought conflicting feelings for Percy. He was just so awesome. The way he fought, the way he flew, the way he controlled water, all of it was just amazing. It didn't hurt that he was good looking too. But he was completely hung up on his special somepony, Annabeth.

They had secured most of the towns in the north and west and were headed toward Ponyville, when a pegasus managed to reach the train. He looked like he had just flown through a terrible storm. His eyes were wide with fright as he gave his report.

"Cloudsdale is under attack." He gushed out. "I couldn't even get near it, it was so bad."

"What specifically did you see?" Percy questioned.

"Pegasi were hiding and running from black clouds. It looked like magic, dark magic to me."

Everyone looked to Percy. Shining Armor addressed the pegasus. "You're the only communication we've had the last few days. Perhaps this is the reason communications are down. Do you know anything about dark magic?" Shining Armor asked Percy.

"I've come across my fair share of it, but I wouldn't consider myself an expert. My expertise is in the sword." Percy stated.

"Still, being a pegasus and more familiar with these creatures, you're the best pony for the job." Shining Armor decided.

"Agreed." Percy nodded his head.

"I'll get a team together." Shining Armor decided.

Shining Armor's team consisted of Percy, Rainbow Dash and a handful of pegasi that had been among the soldiers. So there they were flying towards Cloudsdale. Itwasn't long before they realized why pegasi were having such a hard time. The winds were horrendous, the turbulence was all over the place. It was like the sky was trying to throw them back down to the ground. Then Rainbow Dash noticed that it wasn't windy on the ground. She pointed this out to Percy, who immediately drew his sword.

"Anemoi!" He shouted.

Rainbow Dash saw a glimpse of a stallion charging toward her. It was made of just thunder clouds, so she thought she had imagined it. Percy swiped at it as soon as it got close to them and it immediately dissolved into golden dust.

"Stay close, and keep an eye out!" Percy yelled.

"What are they?" Rainbow Dash yelled over the wind. She had thought monsters could only be on the ground, this was a whole new threat.

"Anemoi. Storm spirits."

"On the right!" A soldier shouted.

Rainbow Dash whirled her head around to see another stallion charging towards them. Percy did a quick flip and put himself in between the storm spirit and the soldiers, quickly slicing through it.

"How much longer till we get to Cloudsdale?" Percy asked.

"Just another mile." Rainbow Dash replied.

They fought their way, keeping an eye out for any stallions made out of clouds and thunder and lightning. Anytime they saw something, they would call out to where it was and Percy would fly over to it to destroy it. They were relieved when Cloudsdale finally came into view. It looked as magnificent as ever, however, the lack of pegasi in the sky stood out blatantly to her.

They were just diving towards it when several Storm Spirits came out of nowhere and tackled Percy. His saddlebag was sliced off, and he was just able to fight them off with what water he had to weild his sword as he tumbled below them. Rainbow Dash was just about to dive after him, when he righted himself and rejoined them. He didn't look good and his sword was not on his flank nor did he have his fist of water to weild it. Sherealized that he had lost both saddle bag and sword. They quickly landed on Cloudsdale.

"Rainbow Dash!" A voice called out. She turned just in time to see Spitfire trotting toward her.

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ever since we were notified that Equestria is being overrun by strange creatures, we've been acting as messengers and trying to fight wherever we can. But this is impossible to fight. They have us pinned."

"I can help fight them, but I'm out of water." Percy panted. Rainbow Dash realized with a start that he had a huge gash across his flank and down his leg.

"You're hurt." Spitfire noticed. "Follow me." She led them into the actual weather factory. It wasn't running at the moment. Practically every Cloudsdale resident was huddled within its spacious walls. "This is the strongest building on Cloudsdale. It was the safest place for everybody. We've been evacuating everyone here." Spitfire explained.

"Rainbow!" Two familiar voices shouted in unison. Rainbow Dash turned around just in time to see her parents bearing down on her. She had just enough time to brace yourself before they wrap their hoofs around her and smothered her.

"Mom, dad. I can't breathe." Rainbow Dash choked out.

"Sorry, honey. We were just so worried about you." Windy Whistles sighed.

"I wasn't." Bow Hothoof declared as he puffed his chest out proudly. "I new my daughter would save the day."

"Thanks, Dad. But I haven't saved the day yet." Rainbow Dash then noticed that Spitfire had escorted Percy to a medic station.

Percy collapsed to the floor. Rainbow Dash hurried over as Spitfire called out, "Medic!"

A pegasus came running up with saddle bag full of medical supplies. Percy moaned, "Water."

"It will be infected in no time, if it is not treated." The medic complained. "One scratch is lethal."

"Can somepony get him some water?" Rainbow Dash called out.

The medic was working furiously on Percy's wound as Rainbow became aware of her parents walking over towards her. "Here honey." Windy Whistles said as she handed over a canteen of water. "Who is this young pegasus?" Rainbow Dash could see the gleam in her mother's eye.

"It's not like that, mom. He's from another dimension. He's only one that can kill those things out there." Rainbow Dash said exasperatedly.

"Well, I don't care where he's from, he better make sure he treats you good." Bow Hothoof grumbled.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in exasperation. she took the water bottle from her mother and poured the contents over his wound that the medic had just put medicine on.

"Hey!" The medic began to protest, but everyone stopped as they watched the wound begin to slowly mend itself before their eyes. Percy gave a deep sigh and seem to settle into a deep sleep.

"He's from where, now?" Spitfire questioned.

Rainbow Dash took a deep breath and began explaining all the events that happened up until now. She explained her quest from the friendship map that led her and her friends to the black pegasus. She talked about the state he had been found in by the Crystal Empire, and how they discovered that water healed him. How they discovered that he used to have a human form before he came to this world, and how his appearance was somehow linked to all the monsters attacking Equestria coming from Canterlot. She told them how he was able to kill all the monsters he had encountered and how he was able to control water. She told them how they had come up with the system of unicorns placing a protective shield over towns that the monsters could not get through. By the time she was done talking, her audience had grown exponentially. She knew Percy Jackson's fame would spread across Cloudsdale.

Suddenly, there was a loud clanging against the main doors to the building, like the wind was trying to get in. Spitfire had a look of dread as she hollered out, "Defense positions!" Allthe pegasi I ran up to the doors and pushed against them with all their might.

Percy snapped out of his size and jumped up on all fours and looked around confusedly. "What's going on?" That was when Rainbow noticed the picture of his sword was back on his flank.

"Hey, hero, we could use some help here." Spitfire hollared as she leaned up against the doors. RainbowDash looked around for ideas.

Percy looked at the door worriedly. "There's too many of them. It's different fighting in the air. I don't know if I can take them all by myself. Not to mention, we usually have a unicorn to protect the town. I'm out of ideas." Percy admitted.

Rainbow Dash didn't blame him. Just one pegasus against an army was daunting. If only there was a way to get a unicorn up here. Twilight had once gotten all her friends up here to support Rainbow Dash in her show, and they weren't unicorns. Suddenly, she had it. "We need Twilight."

"Who?"

"Twilight. My friend who turned into an alicorn. She's a unicorn with wings." Rainbow Dash emphasized.

"The one who is with Annabeth?" It was scary how he brought everything back to her.

"Yeah, but more importantly, she can get a unicorn or unicorns up here to help." The doors shook violently. "Eventually." Rainbow Dash looked nervously at the doors.

"Great! When do we leave?!" Percy looked more excited than she had ever seen him.

"Woah, woah, woah. You can't go. You have to defend Cloudsdale." Rainbow Dash said. Percy's face fell.

"So you're going? By yourself?" Percy asked disbelievingly.

""Well, the only other good flyer besides me is Spitfire."

"Can't hurt to ask." Percy shrugged as he looked at Rainbow Dash encouragingly.

When they turned to head to the doors, they discovered that Spitfire had been behind them the whole time. "No." Spitfire answered in a huff.

"What? But we need a qualified flier to get Twilight." Rainbow Dash argued.

"I understand. But if you're going, I'm the only other one qualified to protect Cloudsdale."

"That's what we're doing." Rainbow Dash tried not to whine.

Spitfire held up a hoof to stop Rainbow Dash. "There is someone else who could do it, if you could convince them."

"Who?"

Spitfire pointed over Rainbow Dash's shoulder and said, "Lightning Dust."

Rainbow Dash followed to where Spitfire was pointing. Lightning Dust was lounging around with her new friends, The Washouts, who looked like they had been roughed up quite a bit. Lightning Dust had a bandage around one of her forelegs and was limping a little. Rolling Thunder had a bandage over his nose. And Short Fuse was laid up with several bandages and his wing in a splint. "Not Lightning Dust." Rainbow Dash moaned.

"What's wrong with Lightning Dust?" Percy asked innocently.

"Nothing, nothing at all, except she likes doing all sorts of crazy stunts and has no regard for anyone's safety. She is absolutely crazy." Rainbow Dash ranted.

"Good, we need a little crazy. Do you think she could do it?" Percy stared at Rainbow Dash intently, letting her believe he was serious.

"Look she's a great flier, there's no doubt about that, but getting past the storm spirits is one thing. When we find Twilight, we have to bring her back, and she's not the best flier. Spitfire doesn't care about other's safety. She's libel to put her in danger."

"So we just have to make her want to care about other's safety." Percy began walking toward her.

"I don't know about this." Rainbow Dash reluctantly followed behind.

"Excuse me." Percy approached Lightning Dust. "Sorry to interrupt, but I understand you are a good flier."

"Good? I'm the best." Lightning Dust scoffed.

"Great." Percy grinned. "Because I'm recruiting only the best to help save Cloudsdale."

"If you're talking about those things out there, forget it. We've already tried. It's impossible." Lightning Dust snorted.

"The Anemoi are impossible, for you. But that's not what I am talking about. I need a unicorn, or more correctly, an alicorn escorted here by the best fliers in Equestria."

"You're talking about royalty." Lightning Dust raised an eyebrow. Rainbow Dash could see that she was hooked. She wanted the glory.

"And I'm sure all of Cloudsdale will be grateful to whoever saves them." Percy played along. "I can help you get past the Anemoi, you just gave to find Twilight. What do you say?" Percy grinned.

Lightning Dust seemed to be thinking it over, when she smiled and said, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Great Rainbow Dash and you will leave within the hour, stock up on supplies."

"Woah, woah, woah. Rainbow Dash? You didn't say anything about Rainbow Dash."

"Yes, Rainbow Dash. She's the only other uninjured flier, and you're going to need all the help you can get." Percy made it sound so final, like he were talking to a soldier under his command.

Lightning Dust glared at Rainbow Dash like it was all her fault. "Don't look at me. It's not my idea to fly with you, but right now, we're Cloudsdale's best chance."

"Fine." Lightning Dust agreed reluctantly.

"Great!" Percy said a little too enthusiasticly. "We'll see you in an hour." Percy began pushing Rainbow Dash away. "I need your help with something." He e said to Rainbow Dash once they were out of ear shot.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

"I want to write a letter to Annabeth, but I can't write like this." He shook a hoof for emphasis. "Please can you help me?"

Rainbow Dash felt sick. Writing a letter to his special somepony was the last thing she wanted to do. But it wasn't in her to say no to him. "Just this once, and don't make it too sappy."

"You're the best." Percy shoulder bumped her. "I know I can count on you to get it to her." Rainbow Dash smiled back, but felt like crawling into a hole and screaming."

Percy spent the next hour dictating his letter to Rainbow Dash. Most of it was a report on what had happened to him and what towns they had been able to help. But it was the way he said it that made Rainbow Dash cringe and melt all at the same time. Rainbow Dash rolled up the letter and met up with Lightning Dust.

"Did you tell him goodbye?" Lightning Dust smirked.

"He had me write a letter to his special somepony." Rainbow Dash glared at her.

"Oh." She said unrepentant.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Percy asked. He had a ball of water hovering near him. "I'm going to clear a path for you. Rainbow Dash, you said they're South of us?"

"Yep." Rainbow replied as she adjusted her goggles. "We'll have to fly fast, so keep up, wingman." She glanced at Lightning Dust. She knew it would rub her the wrong way, si ce Lightning Dust was wingman while they were at the wonderbolts academy.

"How about, you try and keep up with me." Lightning Dust snarked back.

"It's not a race." Percy snapped at both of them. "Your survival, along with everyone else's, depends on your cooperation. So work together."

Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust both glared at each other, but they both knew he was right. Lightning Dust put her goggles on and got ready to take off.

You're not going out by yourself, are you?" Spitfire stormed up. "Always at least two together. I'll fly with Percy to make sure he gets back."

Percy shrugged. "Alright, let's go. Stay close." Percy launched into the air. The doors opened just slightly for them to slip out. Percy's ball of water soon held his sword in its fist. He sliced through the Storm Spirits as they adjusted to head straight south. Once Percy was sure the attention was on him, he broke away from them with Spitfire on his tail. Rainbow Dash put on a burst of speed, leaving Percy and Cloudsdale far behind. Lightning Dust kept up with her with ease. Now all they needed to do was find Princess Twilight Sparkle.


	12. Chapter 12

Annabeth stood studying the map that had been provided of Equestria. It was a diverse and eclectic place. They had managed to get shields up on all of the southern towns and even some to the east of Canterlot. They had stopped at the edge of the Everfree forest. They had seen some monsters run in there, and everyone was reluctant to enter. Especially Flutter Shy, who was literally shaking from the thought of it. Annabeth didn't see that they had a choice. How to approach the forest was becoming a debate. Twilight thought that they could use magic. Apple Jack wanted to just forge ahead and deal with what ever they encountered. She reminded her of Percy in that regard.

At the thought of Percy, her eyes wandered to the northern part of the map. It lingered on the on the words Crystal Empire. Twilight had pointed it out earlier on the map saying that's where her friends went find the other streak. She wanted to get through the forest and find Percy so badly.

"Staring at the map won't help us find the answers." Twilight said as she walked in.

Annabeth forced her gaze away from the map and looked at Twilight. "You don't happen to have any books that tells us more about the Everfree Forest, do you?" Annabeth asked.

"A filly after my own heart. I have tons of books about the Everfree Forest. Unfortunately, they are in my library in Ponyville."

Annabeth sighed. "Well, we can't hang around here forever. I'm afraid we'll have to face the music and follow Apple Jack's plan."

"You're probably right." Twilight agreed. "I actually didn't come in here to talk to you about that. I'm looking for Flutter Shy. Have you seen her?"

Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Flutter Shy since they determined they would have to go through the Everfree Forest. "No. Is everything all right?"

"I'm not sure." Twilight mused as she continued through the train cars.

Annabeth decided to help Twilight look. They had just reached the sleeping cars, when Annabeth heard a rumble. Curious she opened one of the sleeping cars doors, and to her surprise found a large brown bear sleeping in one of the bunks. Annabeth slowly backed away and motioned for Twilight.

Twilight looked in the car but didn't seem surprised. "Flutter Shy's been here." She stated matter-of-factly.

As Twilight carefully shut the door to the sleeping bear, Annabeth looked at Twilight questionly, "Exactly how does a sleeping bear equate to a trail to Flutter Shy?"

"She's extremely good with animals. She calms them, and they trust her." Twilight explained.

Annabeth pondered this as she followed Twilight further down the car. Twilight finally found Fluttershy in a sleeping car filled from floor to ceiling with all types of animals. There were squirrels, birds, mice, and many more types of animals that Annabeth couldn't even begin to name. Flutter Shy was talking softly to each one when they came in.

"Oh, please don't be mad. They were so scared once they saw those monsters." She curled protectively around the huddle of mice.

"You know how they are feeling?" Annabeth said with some disbelief.

"Flutter Shy can communicate with animals." Twilight explained. Then she turned her attention to Flutter Shy. "I don't mind Flutter Shy, but where are we supposed to sleep?"

"Oh, you're absolutely right." Flutter Shy moaned. "I suppose they will have to go back out there in the cold, where the monsters are, without any protection." Flutter Shy's pleading eyes would have rivaled a daughter of Aphrodite.

But a thought had been percolating inside Annabeth's head. "I bet these creatures know the forest really well." Annabeth mused.

"Well, of course they do. They live there." Flutter Shy agreed.

"And I bet that they, with your encouragement, would be able to locate exactly where these monsters are and guide us to them." Annabeth smirked.

"That's brilliant." Twilight exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't know. They're so scared. It sounds dangerous." Flutter Shy curled up around the creatures as if trying to protect them, at the same time it looked like she was trying to protect herself.

Annabeth lay down, so she was at the same level as Flutter Shy. "We are all scared. This is war, and war is scary. But if we ever want to be safe again, we have to face those fears and go to war. Don't you want to fight for your home?"

Flutter Shy was quiet for a moment as she pondered Annabeth's words. A determined look settled over her face. She slowly stood up. "You're right. Everfree Forest is their home. It's part of our home. And we need to fight for it." All the creatures in the room suddenly began squeaking and chittering with excitement. "So let's take it back." The war-like glare on Flutter Shy's face, almost scared Annabeth. Mostly because she had never seen such a fierce look on Flutter Shy's before. The change was startling.

"Okay." Twilight took charge. "Flutter Shy, you'll be in charge of the scouts. They just need to lead us to the monsters. We'll do the fighting."

"Flutter Shy reporting for duty. All right, troops. You are to infiltrate the forest and report back to me what you find. Now, go, go, go!" Every animal scurried past them, out of the train and into the forest. It sort of creeped out Annabeth, but at least there were no spiders.

So over the next several days Annabeth found herself tromping through the forest hunting monsters, which she couldn't help but think was rather ironic. One day, Flutter Shy got a report about a unicorn trying to fight the monsters. Annabeth and Twilight immediately responded and followed the squirrel through the forest. They were brought to three dracnea surrounding an old unicorn with a long white beard.

"Oh no, it's Star Swirl the Bearded." Twilight breathed.

"Who?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"A very old and very powerful wizard." Twilight said as way of explanation. He sounded important.

Annabeth and Twighlight looked at each other and Annabeth knew the plan was set. She was becoming as familiar fighting with Twilight as she was with Percy. Annabeth put on her hat and began to make her way to the other side.

"Leave him alone!" Twilight yelled at the dracnea.

The moment their attention was on Twilight, Annabeth snuck up behind them and began taking them out. One slithered out of the way and went to attack the old wizard. But he threw some type of magic its way, knocking it back toward Annabeth, who slashed at it just in time, causing it to explode into dust all over her.

Star Swirl looked toward Twilight. "How did you do that? I've thrown everything I know at them."

"That actually wasn't me. That was my friend, Annabeth." Twilight smiled. "Annabeth, I'd like you to meet Star Swirl, the bearded."

Annabeth removed her hat, revealing herself. She shook the dust off of herself. "Ugh, monster dust." She returned her cap and knife to her flank an then turned her attention back to Twilight and the old unicorn. "Nice to meet you."

Star Swirl's eyebrows rose beneath his hat brim and then narrowed perceptively. "The honor is mine. You said your name was Annabeth? Strange name." He mused almost to himself.

"I get that. A lot." Annabeth muttered.

"Annabeth Chase and her friend, Percy Jackson, were thrown here from another dimension." Twilight explained. "The monsters followed. But she has been very helpful in helping us fight them."

"Indeed. So I see." He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I take it that the opening of the portal was not your doing."

Annabeth stiffened. " If you're implying that we willingly wanted to come here, be turned into horses,"

"Ponys." Apple Jack interjected.

"And fight monsters for fun, you've got another think coming." Annabeth ignored Apple Jack's correction. "We were forced here."

"I meant no offense. Just curious."

Annabethgot a weird feeling about Star Swirl. She couldn't quite place her finger, er, hoof onit.

"We've managed to free several of the cities and towns to the south and east of us. By establishing unicorns in each city to protect the city from monster attacks. They can't get past our shields."

"We noticed that too, but we weren't able to save Ponyville. We were able to set up a refuge at Zecora's hut. Remarkable Zebra. She has all sorts of potions to make monsters sneeze violently, break out into hives, and she even has something to turn the monsters into something silly." He chuckled as if remembering something funny.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe." Twilight breathed.

"What about Sweet Apple Acres? Have you heard anything about my family?" Apple Jack asked worriedly.

"Sorry, can't say I have."

"MacIntosh, Granny Smith?"

"Sorry." The wizard shook his head sadly.

Twilight put a hoof on Apple Jacks shoulder. "We'll find them." She promised.

"Why don't you come too Zecora's hut, and see what we can find." Star Swirl offered.

"Good idea." Twilight looked at Apple Jack encouragingly. "We'll just send word back to Flutter Shy where we're going." Twilight used her magic to take out a scroll and write a message. She gave it to one of the birds, who flew off toward the train with it.

They followed Star Swirl further into the woods. Annabeth kept on expecting a monster to jump out and attack them. But nothing happened. Eventually, the forest opened up into a clearing. There were several tents set up. In the middle, stood a small hut that reminded Annabeth of Africa. Their arrival caught the attention of several ponys, pegasi, and unicorns the moment they walked in. Whispers scattered throughout the clearing like hisses. A Zebra stepped out of the hut. Behind her stepped out three young colts.

"Apple Jack!" One of the colts cried out as she ran toward them.

"Apple Bloom!" Apple Jack yelled as she ran to meet her. Theyembraced tightly. "I was so worried about you."

"I was worried about you." Apple Bloom countered.

"Where's Mac and Granny?"

Apple Bloom sadly lowered her head. "They got captured."

Apple Jack hugged the colt tighter. "We'll get them back. Right Annabeth?" She looked at Annabeth.

Everyone else looked at her too. She swallowed her nervousness and said, "That's the plan."

Just then there was a yell as someone, er, somepony screamed, "Incoming!"

Everypony looked around trying to find the source of the yell. Two blue streaks fell out of the sky and crashed into a tent spectacularly.

"Monsters!" A pony yelled frightenedly.

Ponies skittered and ran around nervously at the exclamation.

"It can't be a monster. The shield prevents monsters from getting through. Only ponies can come through." Star Swirl said irritably.

Twilight walked cautiously towards the broken tent where there was some movement. "Then that means . . ." Twilight use her magic to unravel the tent to reveal two pegasi. Annabeth had thought she was getting accustomed to all the strange colors of all the ponies, but one of the pegasus had a full rainbow mane with all the colors. To add to this radical hairstyle, the pegasus was completely powder blue.

"Rainbow Dash?! What are you doing here?" Apple Jack exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash look like she had had a rough flight as both pegasi we're panting and trying to catch their breath, not to mention their feathers and manes we're all ruffled. "Hey, Twilight." The pegasus with the rainbow colored mane moaned.

The other pegasus was of an aquamarine color with an orange mane with yellow streaks in her hair. She stood up and began preening her feathers. "Is that Lightning Dust behind you?" Twilight sounded surprised to see her. Either that or she was surprised to see them together.

"Don't ask." Rainbow dash stated flatly as she got up. "It's good to see you're okay. With all this craziness we weren't sure what was going on. But I'm glad we found you. We've got trouble in Cloudsdale."

"Cloudsdale?!" Twilight looked worried.

"It seems you have much to discuss and do, perhaps you should discuss this out of view?" A zebra came out of nowhere and said in a wise voice.

"Good idea, Zecora." Twilight agreed.

"Come into my hut to discuss. And perhaps some food and rest will be a plus."

Star Swirl, Twilight, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust, and Annabeth all followed Zecora into her hut. The centerpiece of the hut was a large cauldron which had a sweet-smelling substance boiling in it. The shelves were all lined with different bottles of different powders, herbs, and things that Annabeth had no clue what they could be. They all took a seat on the clean floor, which the pegasi seemed relieved to finally be able to do.

"Rainbow Dash, why don't you start at the beginning." Twilight suggested.

Rainbow Dash took a deep breath, "So you know how they map sent us to the Crystal Empire? Well, as I'm sure you've already guessed, it led us to a pegasus. But he wasn't always a pegasus. Evidently he was one of those creatures you turn into when you go through the mirror. He's a bit different though, as he can do magic with water."

"You found Percy?!" Annabeth felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest. "Is he all right? Where is he now?"

"I'm guessing you're Annabeth." Rainbow Dash said nonplussed. "Anyway," Rainbow Dash ignored her and continued, "He's been helping us fight the monsters. He has a big bronze sword that he uses water to grip it and slash at the monsters. We found out that the monsters can't get through a magic shield. So we notified others through a pegasus system that the unicorns are to place shields over the towns. We were headed towards Ponyville, when we got word that Cloudsdale was in trouble and the pegasus system we had set up was failing. We found out that all the pegasi and Cloudsdale was being attacked by storm spirits."

"Anemoi." Annabeth corrected her without thinking.

"That's what Percy said. Storm spirits sounds better. Percy's defending it as best he can, but at the end of the day, we need a unicorn to place a shield around it. And right now, you're the only unicorn that can visit Cloudsdale, Twilight."

Twilight looked surprised. "I can't leave. I have to stay here and help free Ponyville, not to mention Canterlot."

"But Cloudsdale." Rainbow Dash looked wounded at Twilight's comment.

"I know. You're right. With the size of Cloudsdale you'll need at least two powerful unicorns to be able to produce a full circumference shield around it." Twilight looked troubled as she sank deep into thought.

"I can go to Cloudsdale." Star Swirl said confidently. "I happen to know a spell that will allow me to walk on the clouds. I also happen to know of another very powerful unicorn that can help me: Mist Mane."

Everyone stared at Star Swirl for moment, letting the weight of his words sink in. "That could work." Twilight smiled.

"One problem." Rainbow Dash look worried. "How are we going to get them there. Lightning Dust and I barely made it here, only because we're the best flyers out there."

Annabeth sniffed at Rainbow Dash's comment. She thought that that was rather arrogant to say.

"I saw a chariot in Ponyville. Do you think you could pull us in it?" Star Swirl asked.

"I don't know about safely." Rainbow Dash looked at the frail old man worriedly. "It can get pretty rough up there."

"Don't worry about that. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve still." Star Swirl winked at Rainbow Dash reassuringly.

Annabeth was more worried about other things. "So Percy is a pegasus? I guess that makes sense, considering who his father is."

"Who is his father?" Star Swirl asked. It was an innocent question, but he looked a little too eager for the answer.

Annabeth opened her mouth to answer, when Rainbow Dash blurted, "I almost forgot. He asked me to give you this." She pulled out a rolled up partchment and handed it to Annabeth. "I, uh, sort of had to do the actual writing part for him. But all the words were from him." Rainbow Dash looked rather embarrassed.

"Percy wrote me a letter?" Annabeth said excitedly.

"He wanted to come personally, but he's needed in Cloudsdale." Rainbow Dash explained.

Annabeth immediately fumbled with the partchment. "How do you . . . cursed hooves!" She growled in frustration.

"Here." Twilight took pity on her and using her magic, unrolled the partchment and held it up in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat when she read her name.

"Dear Annabeth,

"I'm sure Rainbow Dash has explained everything that we have been doing, but I want you to know that I'm okay. I'm a pegasus, but I'm okay. You have never left my thoughts. I have been told you're in the south with other ponys. I have been fighting to get to you. Every battle hopefully brings me closer to you. My only hope is that you are still alive, and safe in this strange world. We are headed to Ponyville then on to Canterlot. Let me know if you are okay and where you are, so I can find you.

Forever yours,

Percy"

Annabeth read through it several times before Twighlight cleared her throat forcibly. She realized that everyone was watching her. She tried to fight the blush creeping across her face as Twilight rolled up the partchment.

"Any information we should be aware of?" Twilight smiled.

"Um, no. Yes! They're headed to Ponyville." Annabeth snatched the partchment out of the air.

"After we get Cloudsdale protected." Rainbow Dash interjected pointedly.

Annabeth couldn't help but entertain the thought of flying to Cloudsdale with Star Swirl and Mist Mane to Cloudsdale, to Percy. She wanted to see Percy so badly. But she knew she couldn't leave them here defenseless. She rolled the parchment between her two hooves. She wondered what Percy was going through. She had been conscious during the little ritual Thorne had done that forced them here. But he had been unconscious. Percy had no idea.

"We'll get the chariot tonight, before it gets dark." Twilight looked at Annabeth. "You two rest up." She looked at the pegasi. Lightning Dust already looked disinterested in everything.

"Twilight, after we get the chariot, can you help me write a letter?"

Twilight smirked, "Sure."


	13. Chapter 13

Percy was exhausted. His wings hurt so much, he thought they would fall off. He rested when he could, but unfortunately that wasn't very often. He hoped that Rainbow Dash would arrive soon. The sooner a unicorn put a shield up, the sonner he could rest. He had picked up a new trick. He discovered that he felt more refreshed when he flew through the coulds. Then he noticed his wounds healed faster inside the clouds. Then he learned how to extract the water from the clouds to help weild the sword.

Spitfire took his flying as some personal insult and kept giving him pointers. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for the advice, it was just hard to fight and fly the same time sometimes.

Percy had found a rare moment to rest. But shortly after he had just dozed, Spitfire shouted out an alarm. "Pegasi pulling a chariot under attack at four o'clock."

Percy stood up and stretched his long wings. He managed to take off without having to run to get a head start and launched himself into the air. Once Percy had gotten high enough he angled towards the position Spitfire had called out. Sure enough, he saw a golden chariot being pulled by two pegasi. They were being swarmed by Anamoi. He flapped his wings harder and felt the wind rush by him as he sped up. Before long, he recognized Rainbow Dash's blue wings and colorful mane. Percy managed to pull some water from a nearby cloud and extract his sword. He came down on them at an angle where he managed to take out several anamoi at once. He quickly came around, but this time the storm spirits had turned their attention towards Percy and we're headed straight towards him. He roared as he charged at them his sword pointed straight ahead of him. He began spiraling as he flew, and when he crashed with the storm spirits, he managed to plow through them, taking out a good many. Again they swarmed toward him. But he was pleased to note that their numbers were significantly less. Percy saw that the chariot landed safely, and prayed that there was a unicorn on board to set up the shield. Percy fought the anamoi with every last ounce of energy left his body, when he felt a powerful swipe across his back. He screamed out in pain as he fought to keep himself in the air. But every flap was on fire. He managed to steer himself towards Cloudsdale when he felt a 'whoosh' rush past him. He barely landed, if you could call it a landing when you end up tumbling across the ground, er, cloud. Percy lay still, trying to steady his breathing. He was too afraid to move, lest his back would hurt more than it already did.

"Are you all right?" A soft voice asked.

"I think I'll live." Percy quipped, even though everything hurt. "Please tell me that the shield is up." He said as he lay unmoving.

"The shield is up. Cloudsdale is safe." The soft voice answered.

Percy felt himself relax a little. He opened his eyes and saw old white unicorn with a sea green mane that looked like it was moving underwater.

"Are you Twilight Sparkle?" He asked curiously.

" No. I am Mist Mane."

"Do you live underwater?" Percy blamed the lack of sleep. As soon as he said it, he wanted to smack himself.

Mist Mane, thankfully, wasn't offended. Instead, she thought it was funny as she let out a giggle.

"Percy, are you still alive?" Rainbow Dash hollered at him from somewhere to his left.

"Still alive." Percy groaned as he raised a hoof. "Barely."

"That was some fancy flying." Rainbow Dash laughed.

"That was me surviving." Percy defended himself.

"That was the worst flying I've ever seen in my entire life." Spitfire yelled as she stomped over to them.Percy let out a groan. "Keep those legs tucked. Elongate your neck. And for crying out loud, fan your feathers out. You fly like a colt!"

"Technically, I've only had wings for a few weeks." Percy said defensively.

"That's no excuse." Spitfire glared.

"Hey, woah." Rainbow Dash stepped between them. "He's a bit tired from all the monster fighting."

Percyfully appreciated having Rainbow Dash back.

"I quite agree with Rainbow Dash. It looks like our young hero is in desperate need of rest." A calm and wise voice spoke. Percy focused his eyes on a strange sight. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Standing before him another old white unicorn, but this one had on a large brimmed hat with a tall point on it, like a witches hat. It was a dark blue with moons and stars on it. He had a matching garment over his back, covering his legs. Most New Tripoli of all was he had a long white beard that touch the ground. It was such a strange sight that Percy couldn't help but stare. The unicorn sent a pulse of magic from his horn and then began looking over Percy.

"Alright, go crash, while you've got a reprieve." Spitfire admitted. "But seriously, the feathers." She muttered as she walked away.

Percy looked at the wizard and asked, "You're not . . . are you . . . Twilight Sparkle?"

The old wizard chuckled. "No. Twilight has business on the ground and couldn't come. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Star Swirl, the wizard."

"You're a unicorn." Percy said stupidly.

"How very astute."

"Does that mean all unicorns are wizards?"

"Er, no. Some study years and years before they are qualify to call themselves a wizard. Now, how about you get some rest since we now have a shield protecting Cloudsdale."

Percy forced himself to stand up despite the pain shooting throughout his body. Rainbow Dash was right beside him, helping him stay upright. On his other side, Mist Mane smiled softly and said, "I have a nice salve that will get you feeling better in no time."

"Thanks, but you should save it for the others." Percy panted as they began making their way toward the factory.

"How noble of you to put others first," Mist Mane smiled, "but not necessary. I brought plenty, and you look to be in need of it."

"No, you don't understand." Rainbow Dash interrupted. "He's declining it because water alone heals him."

"Really?!" Mist Mane looked a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

"Interesting." Percy thought he heard Star Swirl say. He looked back to see that the wizard was not following them, but instead stood vigil, keeping the shield up.

The moment they walked into the factory, a cheer went up from all the pegasi. The medic ran up with another pegasus. "We'll take him." The medic said. "We have his bath all ready."

Cloudsdale had accepted Percy as a patron. Everytime he returned from battle, they would cheer and then rush him over to a giant swimming pool filled with water. A pegasus had taken to personally making sure the water was just right, and once he found out salt increased the healing factor, he began experimenting with different amounts of salt. Whatever it was he did, Percy moaned with relief the moment he sunk into the water. He was so tired, he sunk right to the bottom, and promptly curled up and fell asleep.

He found himself in his human form inside a fancy building with tall columns and large stained glass windows. He thought he was in a cathedral until he noticed the pictures inside the stain glass. He recognized Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinky Pie among three other ponys. They seemed to be wielding some type of power. There was a growl down the hall that forced Percy to turned his attention away from the stained glass window. He walked further down the hall till he came to room where he had seen the two princesses before, one a brilliant white alicorn with pastel rainbows floating in her mane, chained cruelly down. The black Alicorn with stars in her mane had been brought to the balcony in her chains. Thorne stood over her in his full Manticore form.

"Your sister grows weaker and soon will no longer be able to raise the sun. Bring out the Nightmare, and let darkness reign." Thorne looked over toward a dark corner. Percy followed his gaze and saw the white Alicorn laying in a dark corner, her once brilliant white coat, covered in dirt and grime.

Princess Luna looked tired and worn. "No." She said much to weakly.

Percy moved toward her wanting to help. Her eyes darted toward him and then back to her captors. Percy thought back to their first meeting in his dreams, how she saw him. "We're almost to Canterlot." He whispered. "They are stronger at night. If darkness reigns, I don't know if we can beat them. Hang in there. We're coming.

"Become who you are meant to be, the Queen of the Night." Thorne traced her face with his deadly claws.

Percy saw something powerful but terrifying flash in her eyes. Then it was gone. Luna stared right into Percy's eyes. There was a determination that wasn't there before, a hope. "Nightmare Moon will never return. I will not allow it." She stated regally and with much more strength than before.

Thorne growled and roared in frustration. "Why fight the inevitable? We have almost over taken Equestria."

"He's lying." Percy whispered.

"You're lying." Luna repeated.

Thorne suddenly turned and growled at Percy. "You! I don't know how you survived, but I will deal with you later. Leave us."

Percy woke with a start. He pushed himself out of the pool, startling several nearby ponies. He spotted Rainbow Dash talking toSpitfireand the strange wizard, Star Swirl, and made his way over to them.

"Hay, look who's up." Rainbow Dash grinned.

"We have a problem." Percy blurted out.

"Incredible." Star Swirl walked around him as though fascinated. "You're completely try, even though you just got out of the pool."

"They're trying to convince Princess Luna to bring out something called Nightmare Moon so darkness can reign."

Rainbow Dash stopped smiling. "That's not good."

"We have to attack Canterlot, now. I know that you wanted to free Ponyville, but . . ."

"Annabeth Chase is going to free Ponyville." Star Swirl said, unperturbed.

Percy felt like he missed a step. "Annabeth?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot, what with all the excitement." said Star Swirl. "She wrote a reply to your letter." He reached into the folds of his cloak with his magic and pulled out a rolled up partchment.

"She wrote!" Percy exclaimed.

Star Swirl unrolled the parchment with his magic and held it before Percy.

"Percy,

I am well. I did not turn into a pegasus like you, but I did turn into a pony. I too have my hat and my knife appear on my flank for me to use in battle. I was awake when Thorne recited a chant that brought us here. He placed us both on an altar using our mingled blood to open the portal to this world. I suspect he thought we were dead once the blast from the portal hit us, given our condition. He will have realized his mistake by now, making him more dangerous now than ever. Be careful. I too have been fighting to free the ponies in this land. We have freed and put a shield over all the southern towns, also along the eastern coast. We're headed towards Ponyville, where I understand you're headed there as well. I long to see you again. I am fighting to make it to you too. I don't know how this land is connected to Thorne or any of the others. I just know there's a lot of good here. These ponies don't deserve this fate, and I will do everything in my power to help them. Keep fighting and come back to me, I am doing everything in my power to do the same.

Forever yours,

Annabeth

Percy felt his heart beat faster as he read her letter. He read it a couple of more times, longing to be close to her. "I have to write back and let her know I can't go to Ponyville. We've got to get to Canterlot." Percy said as he fumbled with the partchment in his clumsy hooves.

"Agreed." Rainbow Dash said with a frown on her face."I'll see if Lightning Dust wants to go out again. We need to find Shining Armor and get things positioned towards Canterlot."

"Yeah." Percy couldn't help but feel disappointed. He was so close to seeing Annabeth, but so far away. The longing, alone, to see her felt like it would crush his heart. He told himself that he'd see her in Canterlot. He was going to see her again.


	14. Chapter 14

Getting to Ponyville was becoming harder than Annabeth anticipated. The monsters were fighting back in greater numbers. Twilight was able to protect their little party with her magical shield, but Annabeth was getting worn down with every battle. Even Twilight was looking tired from keeping a shield up for so long. It was mid afternoon, and they had only made it half-way to Ponyville.

"At this rate it will be dark by the time we reach Ponyville." Apple Jack complained.

"There seems to be a place that the monsters are avoiding. Maybe we should rest of there for tonight." Flutter Shy suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Twilight agreed. "What do you think, Annabeth?"

Annabeth was sitting down trying to catch her breath, so she just nodded in agreement.

Flutter Shy led the way with her creature friends close by. Annabeth noticed that Twilight and Apple Jack exchanged a knowing look. "I think I know where we're going." Twilight said.

After another while, they arrived at a deep chasm where they followed a path down to the bottom. At the bottom of the chasm, a giant crystal tree glowed warmly inside a cavern. It had a different shaped and colored jewels at the end of each of the branches.

Annabeth stared at it in awe. "What is it?"

"It's called the Tree of Harmony. It holds an ancient magic of the land to help keep balance. My friends and I were selected to help keep that balance. It actually sent us to find you and your friend." Twilight explained.

"This sent you to find us? I thought you were just following the streaks in the sky?" She said sceptically.

"You were having a hard time grasping the fact that you were a pony. I didn't want to freak you out any more." Twilight explained.

"That's fair." Annabeth agreed. Annabeth was completely entranced by the tree as she stared at it. She felt a warmth about that she couldn't explain. The closest thing it could be compared to is when she crossed the border into Camp Half-Blood.

"You should get some rest." Twilight interrupted her thoughts. "We'll be safe here."

Annabeth managed to pull her gaze from the mezmorizing tree to look at Twilight. Annabeth nodded mutely and everyone settled down close to the tree, but not too close, as if the tree was too sacred to be touched.

Annabeth fell asleep quickly, but with sleep came dreams. Annabeth saw a beautiful unicorn. The most beautiful she had ever seen, even in Camp Jupiter. It had a thick chain around its neck, cruelly imprisoning it. Seeing this beautiful unicorn inprisoned so cruelly, saddened Annabeth immensely. She wanted to help it escape, to be free. A man approached the unicorn. He was dressed ancient Grecian attire, his large belly protruding out.

"You will use your gifts to tend to my greatest possession, when you are not building my wall that is." He spoke to a man standing just behind him. "Am I clear?"

"Yes, master." The miserable man said.

"Good. See if you can get it to eat." He motioned to a bucket of oats. "Oh, and clean the stables as well." He said with a malicious smile. "It shouldn't be too hard for a former god to pick up dung." The man laughed cruelly.

The man clenched his fists angrily.

"Remember, you serve me." The man grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him into the stable.

Annabeth gasped when she saw his face. "Percy?" No. Not Percy. The resemblance was uncanny. This must be his father, Poseidon, when he was much younger. Annabeth racked her brain. When was Poseidon a servant? Of course,KingLaomedon ofTroy became the master of Poseidon and Apollo after they rebelled against Zeus. But she had no idea he also owned a unicorn. That was unheard of until the time of the Romans.

"I'm going to enjoy having you around." King Laomedon laughed as he left.

"Guess it's just you and me, then." Poseidon scooped up some oats and held them out. The unicorn reared up against the chains around its neck. "Easy. Easy. I don't want to hurt you. We're in the same boat, you and I. A couple of magical creatures enslaved for his collection."

The unicorn bowed its head sadly.

"Don't lose hope. Don't let him win." Poseidon held out his oat filled hand, filled again.

This time the unicorn ate hungerily.

"That's it. Keep up your strength." He looked around the dangy stall and said. "Now let's see what we can do about your stall."

The scene shifted to a familiar-looking Lester peeking over the gate, watching Poseidon tend to the unicorn. "I thought unicorns didn't exist."

"Obviously, they do."

"But you didn't create it?"

"No."

"So how is it possible?"

"I don't know." Poseidon stepped back to gaze appreciatively. "But there's something special about her. Can you feel it?"

"Yeah." Lester sighed as he stared at the unicorn.

"Do you two need a room?" Poseidon joked.

The dream shifted and Annabeth stood at the base of the Tree of Harmony. A reflection in the trunk of the tree stared at her. It was her human self. Annabeth's pony self walked closer to get a closer look. Her human self walked toward her at the same time. Now that she was closer, she could see someone in the distance behind her. Annabeth squinted and looked into the distance inside the trunk. She realized with a start that it was Percy. Annabeth turned to look behind her, but he was nowhere to be seen. She turned back around to see him again on the other side of the trunk's reflection. She watched in horror as Thorne, in all his manticore glory, snuck up behind him and attacked. She watched Percy's limp body fall from the attack. She screamed, "Percy!" and pounded against the crystal trunk as she desperately tried to get through the reflection.

"Annabeth!" A voice snapped her awake.

Twilight, Apple Jack, and Flutter Shy hoovered over her with concern on their faces. "You all right sugar cube?" Apple Jack asked.

Annabeth realized that her face was wet from tears. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She willed heart to slow down and wiped the tears from her face, regaining her composure. "I'm fine."

"It sounded like a terrible nightmare." Flutter Shy looked at her with concern.

"Half-Blood dreams are never what they seem. I saw Percy in the reflection of the tree. Thorne killed him." Annabeth fought to control her voice, but it cracked despite her best effort.

"Who's Thorne?" Twilight asked.

"He's a manticore, etremelyy vicious. He's the one that used us to open the portal."

"You don't think he's in Ponyville?" Apple Jack asked.

"It wouldn't make sense for Thorne to leave Canterlot. It's where the portal is that's bringing all the mosters." Annabeth reasoned.

"Twilight!" A voice interrupted them. Theyturned to see a light purple unicorn with pink streaks in her hair climbing down into the gorge."Thank the stars, I found you."

"Starlight? What are you doing here? I thought you were shielding the refugee camp at Zecora's?" Twilight asked.

"Trixie's covering it. I wouldn't have left, but Lighting Dust returned with an other message." Using her magic, she pulled out a partchment.

Annabeth expected it to go to her, but Twilight opened it and began reading. "It's from Rainbow Dash."

"Is Percy aright?" Annabeth fretted as visions of Percy in Thorne's clutches taunted her.

Twilight ignored her and kept reading until she gave Annabeth a side long glance. "They're headed to Canterlot, because Percy had a dream that they were trying to turn Luna into Nightmare Moon."

"What's Nightmare Moon?" Annabeth asked.

"Nightmare Moon is Princess Luna's alter ego. Her dark side, if you will. She tried to reign once before and create eternal darkness. But we were able to defeat her and return her into Princess Luna."

"Eternal darkness?! Monsters are stronger at night. If there were eternal darkness . . ." Annabeth rushed.

"It would be bad." Twilight finished her sentence.

"It would be near impossible." Annabeth dreaded the thought. "Wait! Percy's in Canterlot?"

"Just like your dream." Flutter Shy said in awe.

Annabeth stood up hastily. "I have to get to Canterlot! Percy can't face him alone!"

"Woah, Nelly." Apple Jack held out a hoof to stop her. "What about Ponyville?"

"I, Percy . . ."

Twilight laid a gentle hoof on her shoulder. "I am as anxious as anyone to get to Canterlot. But if we don't secure Ponyville, we could be fighting a two-front war. They're counting on us, on you, to protect their flank."

Annabeth evened her breathing. "You're right." As much as she didn't want to admit it, they had to secure Ponyville first. She looked at the tree, glowing innocently in the cavern. The vision of Percy's death clawed at her, but she stifled the rising panic inside her. She had to concentrate if she was going to make quick work of Ponyville. "Let's move out." She got up. The sooner she secured Ponyville, the sooner she could get to Canterlot and to Percy.

"We could maybe rest a little . . ." Starlight began.

"They've already headed to Canterlot, which means we need to cut off what monsters that would trap them. Time to get our own army together and head for Canterlot." Annabeth reasoned.

"Now we're talk'n. Let's giddy up." Apple Jack reared up in anticipation.

The adrenaline rushed through Annabeth like a shot as she slapped her cap on and ran up out of the gorge. They made quite the ruckus as they picked up the pace. They should have drawn attention from every monster in the vicinity, but none appeared. Annabeth started to get concerned.

"We're almost home." Flutter Shy said excitedly.

"Yesterday we were wading through monsters, but today, there are none in sight." Annabeth said worriedly. "Do you think Percy has attacked already?"

"Only one way to find out." Twilight said nervously. The woods thinned and they soon stepped out into a clearing. A quaint looking town lay before them, nestled neatly among the low hills with a river winding through. In the center of town, several monsters milled around.

"They haven't left." Annabeth sighed with relief.

"Looks like they' re fixin to." Apple Jack observed.

A single pony was dragged out among the monsters, who became excited. "That doesn't look good." Annabeth felt as if she had missed a step. She was taken back to the Titan war where mortals and uncooperative half-bloods were fed to the monsters. "We need to move! Now!" Annabeth slapped her cap on and ran towards the center of the town as fast as she could. She could hear the others right behind her.

Annabeth eyed the first row of monsters and slashed through them before they knew what hit them. She did the same to the second and third rows. In the center was a tightly bound pony glaring at the monsters defiantly. She was cream colored with a tightly curled blue mane with a pink streak in the middle.Annabeth cut through the pony's bands, yelled, "Run." and whirled around to see several monsters bearing down on her. The pony, much to Annabeth's annoyance, didn't run. She didn't cower, or cringe. Instead, she let out a war cry and attacked. Annabeth had never seen a horse, er, pony move like that. She was like a pony version of Bruce Lee. The pony, however, wouldn't stand a chance against the immortals. Come to think of it, that was probably how she arrived at her current predicament. Annabeth took advantage of the chaos the pony was creating and took out several of the monsters as they were kicked, punched, and/or thrown at her, each one exploding into a cloud of golden dust. Twilight had put up her shield, effectively trapping them. A body collided with hers in the chaos, and she lost her hat. She didn't have time to retrieve it as a telekine spotted her and began screaming, "Half-Blood. Half-Blood." As one, they attacked Annabeth. The pony and Annabeth fought ferociously and ended up standing back to back. They fought until they were down to the last monster. The pony gave it a nice swing kick in the face and Annabeth ended it with one last swing of her sword, causing it to burst into golden dust.

"Nice knife." the pony commented.

"Thanks." Annabeth replaced the knife on her flank. "Nice moves."

The pony seemed mezmerized by Annabeth's cutie mark.

"Bon Bon, are you alright?" Flutter Shy rushed over to the pony.

Annabeth located her hat and dusted it off before she returned it to her flank as well.

"Who exactly are you?" Bon bon narrowed her eyes as she asked.

"Annabeth." She replied coolly.

"It's a long story, one that we can go over later." Apple Jack interrupted. "Have you seen my family?"

"I saw them with the rest. They tied them together and we're forcing them to march to Canterlot."

"Oh no," Apple Jack moaned, "Granny. Big Mac."

"We're getting them back." Twilight stated with conviction and determination that showed why she was a leader. "First, we need to get the word out to everyone we can. It's time to retake Canterlot." She stared up at a mountain that shone in the afternoon sun.

Annabeth followed her gaze and then realized that she was looking at a palace, shining on the top of the mountain. As she squinted, it looked like there were several more homes below the palace as well. Percy was there. Somewhere. She was so close; her heart hammered at the thought.

"Stay alive, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered to no one. "I'm coming."


	15. Chapter 15

"Watch your nine!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Percy barrol rolled to the left and sliced through the storm spirit charging toward them.

Rainbow Dash looked for the next threat, while Percy dove again toward the mountain and slashed through some ugly looking dogs that were throwing boulders at the ponys below. But thanks to Shining Armor, the unicorn's shield protected them. They had maybe made it halfway up the mountain. They had encountered heavy resistance and we're barely making ground. Percy and Rainbow Dash had been flying around, taking out whatever monsters they could, with Rainbow Dash as Percy's lookout. She had lost count of how many monsters Percy had taken out. It didn't seem to matter as they just kept coming. They had been at it for hours.

"Percy, let's touch down and get a breather." Rainbow Dash called out.

It was a testament to how tired Percy was when he didn't object. They landed behind the shield the unicorns held in place. On the other side, the monsters clambered against the shield, desperately clawing against it. "Perseus Jackson, we will give you a merciful death. Come and end the fight." They taunted.

"Shut up!" Percy grumbled. "I'll end the fight alright."

"Water express, coming through!" Pinkie Pie chanted as she bounced toward them and then promptly threw a bucket of water at Percy, drenching him.

"Thanks." Percy said rilely. But Rainbow Dash couldn't help but notice that he looked a little less tired.

"I don't know how much longer we can hold them!" Shining Armor said just as a claw broke though the shield and slashed at unicorn that fell immediately, crying out in pain. "Get him to the medic!" Shining Armor yelled as he strengthened the shield.

"Do what you can." Percy replied.

"We only have a few more hours of daylight. I'm not sure we can hold them during the night."

"Reinforcements will come. Just hold out a little longer." Percy encouraged them before taking to the sky again.

Rainbow Dash caught up to him. "What if they don't?" She questioned.

"They have to. She's never let me down." He sounded confident, maybe even delusional, but she thought she detected a note of worry.

She watched as Percy gathered the water Pinkie had thrown on him to draw his sword from his flank. He banked to the left and dove at the front line, killing as many monsters as he could. Rainbow Dash kept her eyes peeled for threats or weaknesses in the shield. Slowly, very slowly, they began to make progress as they climbed toward Canterlot. They had reached the outskirts of the town marked by several homes and businesses. The sun hung low in the sky. It looked as if it were clinging to every last inch, like a foal refusing to go to bed. Everypony was looking tired, none more so than Percy Jackson. Rainbow Dash did everything she could to support him, but she was limited in what she could do during this fight.

Percy dove again with Rainbow Dash right behind him, but this time, there was something different. The shield was pushing back against the monsters, there was cheering, and five monsters exploded in front of them before Percy's blade even touch them. She heard Percy laugh manically, "She's here! I told you she'd come!"

Rainbow Dash looked around wildly and saw Apple Jack, Flutter Shy, and Twilight Sparkle leading several unicorns to the front line. But she couldn't spot anyone else.

"Advance!" She heard Twilight yell.

Percy turned for another pass, leaving a trail of exploding golden dust behind him. They began to make good ground and we're halfway to the palace, when Rainbow Dash saw was a flash of fire by the palace.

"Percy!" Rainbow Dash called to get his attention. Percy stopped and looked at her. "There's something going on over there." Rainbow Dash pointed over to where she saw the fire.

Percy turned to look in the direction of the fire and his mouth dropped. Suddenly a ball of fire was launched into the air.

"That's new." Rainbow Dash said unconcerned. "Idiots. We can easily dodge it."

But Percy seemed very concerned and yelled, "No!" as he dove to the ground.

Rainbow Dash realized with a start that he was headed right into the trajectory of the giant fireball. "Percy! No!" She yelled, but it was too late. The fireball hit it's target, and there was an explosion that sent Rainbow Dash hurtling through the sky. But there was only one thing she could think of: He was gone. And the pain was more than she could bear.


	16. Chapter 16

Twilight screamed as she watched the oncoming fireball headed right toward Annabeth. She tried to push her shield forward to protect Annabeth, but the push of the monsters against the shields was too great. There was a loud explosion, and Twilight braced for imoact, but was surprised when all she felt was a gentle breeze, warm and comforting, rush over her. Twilight and Shining Armor looked at each other questioningly. Twilight flapped her wings and rose in the air to get a better look. There was a blast radius of about a hundred yards from the shield out. Golden dust lay everywhere, a testament to the destruction of several monsters. She looked to where Annabeth had been and saw a bright light pulsing. It was so bright that she couldn't stare directly at it. Slowly the light faded and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Annabeth. The black pegasus' wings were wrapped around her. Then Twilight noticed that her light brown wings were wrapped around him, creating a ying yang effect. Then she noticed Annabeth's bright silver horn's tip touching Percy's blue-green horn's tip. Twilight stared at the scene in shock. Alicorns! They had transformed into alicorns! Twilight didn't know which was more unheard of:. A pony becoming an alicorn or a male, let alone a pegasus, becoming an alicorn. Annabeth wore a brilliant silver dress, and Percy had a blue-green cloak that rippled magically, like waves in the ocean.

Their eyes snapped open revealing nothing but a bright light. The air shimmered in front of them, and two humans appeared. There was a girl who had curly yellow hair and a light brown skin. Was that Annabeth? If so the young man with black hair and tan skin, was Percy. They looked at each other, smiled, and hugged each other tightly as though they had missed each other terriblly. The scene was very touching, but what monsters that had survived were growling and screaching angerily at the couple. Twilight landed back on the ground next to Shining Armor, who was looking at the human figures with some confusion.

"What are they?" He asked.

"Humans. It's what they look like on their world." Twilight explained

"Oh." Was all Shining Armor could say in reply. "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"This whole war is a bunch of never seen before." Twilight admitted.

The couple seemed to realize that the monsters surrounding hem were advancing. They parted and Percy reached into the folds of his clothes and pulled out a sword as if by magic. Annabeth reached behind her and pulled out a long white sword, quite different to the bronze dagger on her flank. They stood back to back and shoulder to shoulder. As one, they charged toward the monsters while the monsters charged toward them. They fought with a combination of fierceness and grace that Twilight didn't think was possible. The way they worked off of one another, it was almost like a dance. No monster could get past their blades.

Twilight noticed a group of monsters sneaking toward Annabeth's and Percy's still alicorn forms. "Move the shield forward!" Twilight called out. As one they all pushed the shield forward with much more ease. The shield engulfed Percy and Annabeth, and they continued forward, following in Percy and Annabeth's wake. It wasn't long before there were no more monsters to fight.

The two smiled at each other until a roar ripped through the promise of victory. A giant manticore leaped out of the palace balcony. Percy and Annabeth rolled in opposite directions, out of his landing area.

"I will feast on your blood Perseus Jackson!" The manticore growled.

"Thorne!" Percy exclaimed as though greeting an old friend. "So I heard you're the one behind all of this."

"I merely follow my master's will." Thorne growled as he attacked.

Percy danced expertly out of range. "I am surprised that you didn't turn into some type of pony, but I guess you're too ugly for that." Percy taunted.

Thorne roared and whipped his tail at Percy. Where it had once been smooth, it was now covered in spikes that were now hurtling at Percy.

Percy managed to dive behind a cart just in time. "Ah, don't take it personal, that's probably the best you'll ever look." Percy taunted again. What was he doing? The more insults he threw out, the angrier the manticore became. And where was Annabeth?

Thorne roared and raised his tail again. The tail suddenly dropped limply to the ground. The manticore roared in pain. Then Twilight understood. He was insulting him on purpose, so the manticore would focus on him, and Annabeth could sneak behind the monster and take him out. It was similar to Twilight drawing the attention of the monsters with her shield while Annabeth took them out.

The manticore swung around to slash at the empty air. Seeing an opportunity, Percy lept out from behind his hiding place and attacked the manticore. He managed to cut off the creatures head, ending the fight suddenly.

"Annabeth!" Percy called out worriedly as the monster crumbled to dust.

"Here, seaweed brain." Annabeth suddenly appeared on the ground a few feet from him. Percy rushed over to help her up and hugged her tightly.

Shining Armor called for the shield to be moved forward.

"There's no need for a shield anymore." A smooth voice said out of nowhere. Strange enough several unicorns stopped moving the shield forward as a golden unicorn with pink highlights stepped out. "The fight is over, lower your shields." She said softly.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Annabeth said, ever the voice of reason. "The portal is still open."

Unfortunately, a couple of unicorns had already lowered their shield. "What are you doing? I didn't give the command to lower your shields! Put them back up!" Shining Armor yelled at the unicorns, but they ignored him and continued forward.

"Who are you?" Percy asked warily.

"Nobody important. I am ever so grateful that you have come to rescue me."

Unicorns began moving toward her. "Stand your ground! Raise your shields! Why aren't they listening?" Shining Armor asked Twilight.

Twilight shrugged her shoulders. "It seems to be affecting only the stallions."

"I'm a stallion, and I'm not acting wierd." Shining Armor pointed out.

"Neither is Percy." Twilight stared at Percy as though he were the key to a puzzle.

Percy in turn, was studying the unicorn in front of him. Annabeth whispered in his ear, and he smiled widely, "Kelly, is that you? I thought you would have taken after your other leg. You do seem to be more of an . . ."

"How dare you!" The unicorn exclaimed and lunged toward him, lighting on fire at the same time.

Percy and Annabeth dodged the attack easily as though they had been expecting it. The fight was on. Unicorns, pegasus, and ponies who had been leaving the safety of the shield were now scrambling back as though just waking up to a nightmare. The monster was rather stange now that Twilight was looking at it. It had one golden leg and one donkey's leg. Now Twilight understood how Percy's comment had angered her. Her certainly had a way of angering the monsters. Kelly, as he had called her, was fighting Percy, but every once in a while, she would swipe at the air behind her. It took Twilight a moment before she realized that she was looking for Annabeth. The monster was a formidable fighter, and had she not been so distracted about fighting two fronts, she might have easily overtaken Percy. As it was, she let out a scream when her donkey leg was hit. Percy then went in for the kill.

Everyone cheered, but it was short-lived when an unearthly roar ripped through the air. Percy and Annabeth's human forms flickered and disappeared. Percy and Annabeth came out if their trance to stare at the portal in absolute horror, their wings wrapped around each other.

"It's him, he's coming through!" The fear in Annabeth's voice was so palpable that Twilight began to feel the fear rippling off of her.

"Who?" Twilight asked, but was afraid of what the answer was. After everything they had faced together, not once did Annabeth's courage waver. She had never seen fear in her eyes until now.

"The pit." she whispered as if she were afaid the monster would hear her.

As if on cue, a giant blackness with red lava running beneath it's skin, like veins, appeared on the other side of the portal. Hideous, half-formed faces would try to push themselves against the skin as though trying to get out. A fear, like none other she had felt before, gripped her.

"What do we do?" Shining Armor asked with equal fear in his voice. "How do we fight that?"

"Water!" Annabeth shouted as though an idea had just struck her. "Percy, he's made of lava and fire. Douse him in water!"

She watched as Percy scrunched his eyes. At first nothing happened. Then streams of water came out of houses, the palace fountain, and the nearby waterfall. They all came together to rush toward the giant. A steam rose up where the water hit. The monster roared. But it only slowed the creature. Then Twilight had an epiphany. If Annabeth and Percy had been used to open the portal, then they could close it.

"Annabeth!" Twilight called out. "Close the portal!"

"What? How?" Annabeth looked at Twilight questioningly. Twilight realized that she didn't realize that she was an alicorn.

"Focus on the portal and picture it closing."

"But . . ." Annabeth started to object.

"Trust me." Twilight tried to assure her.

Annabeth studied Twilight for a moment before turning her attention back toward the portal. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the portal. A stream of silver magic hit the top of the portal and it began to close like a zipper being pulled down. "It's working! I have a horn?" She sounded somewhat alarmed, but the magic never stopped.

"It's working!" Twilight said excitedly. But the creature was still pushing forward. They needed more.

"Percy, you need to focus on the portal closing!" Twilight instructed.

"Picture it closing." Annabeth added.

Percy already looked strained from the effort to control the water. He gave a labored breath and a blue-green stream of magic joined Annabeth's. The portal was closing quicker, but at this rate the creature would exit before it closed.

"We have to help them!" Shining Armor called out. "Focus all your energy on the creature, try and stop him!"

All the unicorns lowered their shields so they could throw everything they had at the creature, which gave Twilight an idea. She watched as the unicorns magic held the giant at bay.

"Girls, rally to me!" Apple Jack got to her first, then Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Flutter Shy and Rarity. Once she was sure they were all there, she shouted, "Now that we're together, it's time to show them the magic of friendship!"

Magic pulsed through her. They rose up in the air, Twilight felt the magic of each girls element rush through her and hit the giant square in the chest. The impact caused him to stumble backwards, roaring in pain. He was back through the portal. Percy let out a strained yell and Annabeth grunted from the effort as they finished closing the portal. The monster seething behind it. Twilight felt her and the girls return to the ground. She became aware that their mane had changed colors like when they had fought Tirek.

The water returned back to the waterfall and Percy fell to his knees. While everyone cheered, Annabeth comforted Percy, touching her horn to his again. Their human forms reappeared before them again. They embraced immediately, but this time their lips pressed against each other. There was a loud rushing noise and once again Twilight felt a warm breeze wash over her. There were several loud cheers. Twilight even heard a shouts of, "I'm healed!" Shining Armor pointed out the buildings that had once been in damaged in the battle, but we're now better than new. Their human forms dissolved again. The two new alicorns leaned into each other, content to just be with each other while they caught their breath.


	17. Chapter 17

Rainbow Dash landed along with the others. While everyone was celebrating, Rainbow Dash looked at the newly transformed Percy with a pang she had been ignoring. Percy and Annabeth's necks were intertwined and their wings were wrapped around each other. For almost a month it had been just her and Percy against the sky. But they had won, and he had found his Annabeth, the one thing he made clear time and time again that he was constantly trying to get to her.

"You've got a horn." he said with exhaustion in his voice.

"So do you, seaweed brain." Annabeth chuckled. She was teasing him, but her voice was full of tenderness and love.

"Twilight! I knew I could count on you and your friends." Princess Celestia flew down to where they were, with Princess Luna right behind her. She looked glorious as usual.

"Princess Celestia! You're alright!" Twilight exclaimed as she ran up to her and they embraced.

"Yes, I seem to have all my strength back." Princess Celestia stretched out her wings as though stretching.

"I actually can't take all the credit. We had a lot of help from our new friends " Twilight motioned to the new alicorns.

Princess Celestia's expression went from surprise to curiousity then to looking to Twilight for an explanation. "It seems we have much to discuss." She then addressed Percy and Annabeth. "I am Princess Celestia. I rule over Equestria along with my sister Luna."

"You look different." Luna eyed Percy.

"Yeah, I've got a horn now." Percy quipped.

"You were in a different form." Luna clarified.

"You've seen him?" Celestia questioned.

"In my dreams, I mean, your present, I mean, . . ." Percy sighed frustratedly. He was clearly struggling. "It's complicated." He labored. "Glad to see that you're okay."

"Perhaps we can continue this discussion after we get some rest." Annabeth interrupted. "Percy over extended himself." She looked at him worriedly. Now that Rainbow Dash really looked at him, he looked more than exhausted. His eyes were sunken in, and he leaned heavily against Annabeth as if he didn't even have the strength to move.

Princess Celestia seemed to have noticed as well. "Of course, where are my manners? You will be out guests in the palace." She then turned to address a couple of guards. "Take them to the palace and see them accommodated."

Percy was so tired he didn't even have the strength to get up. Two soldiers used their magic to lift Percy and take him to the castle. Rainbow Dash wanted to follow them and make sure he was taken care of, but Annabeth was right by his side, speaking words of comfort.

"Why don't we adjourn to the palace as well." Celestia suggested. It had been a long day, and a long war. Everyone looked tired as they made their way to the palace. "I know everyone is tired, including myself, but I would like to know what happened."

Once they were settled at a dinning table, laden with food, Twilight, as usual, took charge. She explained seeing the streaks in the sky, the map calling them, their decision to trust the map and follow it. Twilight described meeting Annabeth, who like Percy, was only concerned about finding each other. She also had a hard time with her transition into a pony. Twilight described their first encounter with the monsters and Annabeth's ingenuity in fighting them. After the fight, Annabeth's cutie mark appeared and she was able to draw a special weapon out of it that worked against the monsters, like Percy. Twilight then recounted their many battles with the monsters as they traveled northward to Canterlot. She described everything that happened during the battle in Canterlot. With each word, it seemed Princess Celestia and Princess Luna"s eyes grew wider. When Twilight had said everything she could think of, there was a large silence, as if they were trying to comprehend everything that was just said.

"And you three went to find Prince Perseus?" Princess Luna inquired.

"Oh, yes." Rarity had no problem picking up the narrative. She went into a rant about how water healed him because his father was the god of the sea. She described how he used water to fight with a sword. Then she went into far too great of detail about Percy's armor. Pinkie Pie interjected Percy's plan to use her cannons. Rarity continued over her about their battles to get here. Throughout it all, Rainbow Dash remained silent until, Cloudsdale was brought up. Since she was the only on who was with Percy in Cloudsdale, she had no choice but to talk.

"It was cool. We went and we realized that we needed a unicorn's shield, so Lightning Dust and I found Twilight, but Star Swirl and Mist Mane offered to go instead, so we took them. Then Percy had some dream or something and said we had to get to Canterlot."

"He did not dream." Luna corrected.

"He was asleep." Rainbow Dash argued. "What else was it?"

"I have never known anyone powerful enough to move through the dream world to the present moment. I saw him, as clear as day, but no one else could. The manticore sensed him, and forced him to leave, I had almost thought I had imagined it. He gave me hope, and I found strength to continue to resist their desire for me to become Nightmare Moon."

Rainbow Dash just shrugged. Everyone else was looking very thoughtful. "Well, it seems that you have had quite the adventure. The magic surrounding our guests is quite strong. I look forward to talking with them further, but for now, I think we all could use a good night's rest." Princess Celestia sighed.

"Rest, sister. I will watch over you tonight." Princess Luna placed a hoof comfortingly on Celestia's hoof. Princess Celestia gave a small smile, before excusing herself. Princess Luna left with her to raise the moon.

"Everything alright, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight singled her out. "You've been awefully quiet. I know this war with those horrible monsters was aweful, but I want you to know that, you have your friends."

"I'm fine." Rainbow Dash tried to play it cool. "Just tired. I'm going to bed. G'night." With that she flew s fast as she could out of the room. Truth was, she didn't want anyone to discover that she had grown fond of someone she could never have. She shoved her feelings down, and swore to never let them out again.


End file.
